


Small Flame

by NerdyTortue



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hellhounds, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphan - Freeform, Romance, Werewolves, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: Klaus makes things difficult. Everything.When the Mikaelsons return to their hometown, Klaus caused issues with every turn he took. Though, the biggest issue yet was probably kidnapping Emma for the umpteenth time and biting her. He was careless with his plotting matches and tossed one on her, as she was just small drop of oil. Now she's a small flame.And she's growing, fast.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, son of shit, I’m so sorry!” A voice gasped.

“Bloody hell! Why don’t you watch where you—!” A tall blonde started.

“Rebekah, its fine.” A pretty brunette said grabbing a napkin to wipe the beer was spilled on her shirt.

“No, she’s right, I really should watch where I’m going.” The woman said before glancing quickly over her shoulder.

She grabbed a few paper towels and turned to help the blonde, Rebekah, but the sharp look made her turn to the other. She started to help wipe up the mess trying to be quick but thorough. With a sigh she quickly pulled her hoodie over her head to reveal her thin long sleeve.

“Here, that not gonna come out. I’m so sorry I ruined you shirt.” She handed her the hoodie.

“Oh no, it’s fine really it’s an old shirt anyway.” The brunette tried to push her jacket away.

“Hayley, let’s forget about the beer, she practically threw a glass at your stomach!” Rebekah exclaimed glaring at her.

“No, she didn’t she tripped.” Hayley sighed.

“You’re still pregnant. You need to be more careful…” Rebekah shook her head.

“Oh my— you’re pregnant. Of course you are, I-I mean I can see that. Not that you look pregnant, I mean I just— I’m so sorry, I could have hurt your ba—ah!” She squealed when a hand came down on her shoulder.

She quickly whipped around to look at the tall man. “Jax! I, uh, I was just helping them. I accidently spilled your beer on them. I’m sorry, I—.” She cut herself off when her glared down on her and then behind her at her mess.

“Really? You can’t do one simple task without fucking things up. Fucking hell, you piece of shit.” He stopped and closed his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll deal with you later. We’re leaving. Sorry for my dumb ass girlfriend’s clumsiness, bye now.” 

“s’fine…” Hayley said quietly as Jax dragged the girl away by her upper arm. 

“Don’t even, there’s no help for that girl. I know, half this town has tried to report it. But… it seems that anyone who tries to report it are never seen again.” The bartender said before grabbing the glasses from the counter and disappearing.

 

With a paper bag in her arms, the girl rushed down New Orleans sidewalk. Her thick hair tied up in a messy ash brown ball and her freckled cheeks slightly red from the struggle of trying not to trip on the concrete. With a grunt, pushed open the door open and found herself in a room full of vampires.

She sighed and started making her way to the kitchen. She quickly put the bag down and started to put the ingredients up, nearly dropping the vegetables. She tried to put them up as quickly yet, as neatly as possible. Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat as she spun around.

“You’re late Emma…” Marcel said calmly.

“Y-yeah, yes. I know.” She breathed.

“He’s in the back. Waiting for you.” Marcel grabbed a beer. “Maybe it’ll ease his temper.” Marcel handed it to her.

Emma sighed and started towards the back corner where she her boyfriend was. She popped the lid off of the beer bottle as she came to the table where her boyfriend and three other girls were, one of which was sitting on his lap. Emma set down the beer and grabbed the empty bottle, the quiet click making him glance over at her. His lust filled eyes instantly hardened.

“Where have you been?” He snapped.

“Uh, Um, Jerimiah asked me to go grocery shopping really quick. I tried to hurry back here to you.” She answered quickly. “But it seems you kept yourself entertained.” Emma mumbled half hurt.

“Awe, does this upset you?” Jax gestured to the girls around him. “Are you upset that she gets to touch me?” He said, groaning as she moved her hips against his.

Emma looked down hiding her eyes. 

“Answer me, Emma.” He said. 

She nodded slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Jax said.

“Y-Yes.” She said weakly.

“Really, now?” He asked. “Well, maybe if you were a better girlfriend maybe I wouldn’t be so inclined to have other girls doing your job. But you don’t listen,” He slowly stood up and moved the girl off his lap. “You’re a klutz.” He walked over to her. “You’re horrible in bed.” He was now standing in front of her. “You’re not entirely something worth looking at, either. I mean, hippos aren’t my type.”

Emma kept her head down knowing it to be true.

“Cassidie, come here.” A woman dressed as a purple hooker stood and walked to him. “Look at her.” Jax order Emma.  
“I said look at her!” Jax grabbed a chunk of her hair and ripped her head up. “Look at how obedient she is.” He pulled her close. “Maybe you should take notes.” He shoved her back.

“Sure, I’ll take notes,” She nodded before whispering. “If you like your woman oozing puss from their genitals.”

“What was that?” Jax looked back at her as she looked away, almost regretting what she said.

“If you like sluts like that so much why don’t you take her home instead.” She snapped quietly.

“Watch your mouth.” He warned.

“Why? Am I offending her? Did I make her feel bad? Well she should, she’s trying fuck you when you’re min—!” She was cut off as Jax threw his beer at her face.  
Emma fell to the ground with a yelp as the beer bottle shattered against the side of her skull. Jax didn’t give her time to blink before her snatched her up by her hair again. He hauled her up, no doubt ripping a bit of hair out, to his face.

“I am not ‘yours’. You are mine. You are my pet, nothing more and everything less.” He growled tossing her back to the ground.

He stormed off leaving her on the ground bleeding. Emma winced and sat upon her knees with tears pooling in her eyes. She quietly picked up the glass her boyfriend shattered on her head and wiped up the mess, trying to ignore the blood seeping down her face.

After cleaning up she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, blood was dripping onto the green sweater she had on. She casted her gaze down into the sink. 

Why did she snap at him? She knew it wasn’t going to end well. It was so stupid of her. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of that girl touching him, kissing him, sleeping with him. It wasn’t unusual, he’d always have one or two pretty girls in his bed each night. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. She wasn’t allowed to leave but she couldn’t love him like she wanted.  
Emma sighed and cleaned up her head and blood. And quickly made her way out of the bathroom and bar. She started on her way home, knowing Jax wouldn’t be around, at least not until late tonight. She sighed and walked slowly, she had nowhere else to go so she didn’t have to rush.

“Hey.” Emma turned around to see the girl from a few nights ago, the one she had spilled beer on.

“Hi.” She smiled. “It’s Hayley, is it not?”

“Yeah.” Hayley nodded.

“I’m Emma. Nice to see you again.” Emma smiled cheerfully.

“Yeah, I just saw you walking and this is kinda random, but you seem nice and friendly and—.” Hayley was cut off. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake. Would you like to join us for coffee.” The blonde, Rebekah said stepping up to the girls. 

“Oh?” Emma choked. “Um, y-yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Great, let’s go.” Rebekah ushered.

Within five minutes they were in a small cafe, ironically, where Emma worked. Emma know her coworkers too well, she was very quiet, not exactly shy, just timid. She slid into the booth across from the two girls and sat quietly. She was unsure of what to say, she didn’t know them.

“I’mma go get our food. What do you guys want?” Rebekah stood up.

Coffee and a cinnamon muffin please.” Hayley smiled.

“Um,” Emma looked down at her thighs. 

“Um, just some green tea please.” Rebekah nodded and made her way to the counter.

“So, where is your boyfriend?” Hayley asked.

“Oh, he’s out with friends.” Emma lied. 

“How long have you been together?” She questioned.

“Since I was fifteen, nine years.” 

“High school, sweethearts?”

“More like childhood best friends.”

“I got you a muffin, anyway.” Rebekah placed their items down and slipped into the seat.

“Oh, I’m not, hungry.” Emma tried.

“Too bad.” Rebekah hummed.

“How about you and your…?” Emma looked for a ring but didn’t find one. “Boyfriend?” She guessed.

“One night stand actually.” She laughed. “He’s come around to… help me through the pregnancy process, since half the town seems to be against the baby’s existence.” Hayley laughed.

“But you’re not together?” Emma tilted her head. Wasn’t she the werewolf the witches had no to long ago?

“My brother isn’t one for long term relationships.” Rebekah noted.

“Oh.” Emma furrowed her eyebrows, kind of sad for the girl.

“He’s still quite helpful, protecting me and letting me stay with him. His siblings, Rebekah,” She jutted her thumb to Rebekah next to her. “And Elijah are very supportive too.”

Emma smiled and looked over to Rebekah. “What about you? Anyone special?” She asked.

“What?” Rebekah asked.  
“You don’t have to answer.” She quickly said fearing she made a mistake.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look to Emma. “I don’t bite. So you can relax. No, I don’t have anyone special. Klaus makes sure of that.” She says and goes to quickly grab her drink out of a little annoyance.

When Rebekah went for her drink Emma flinched. Hayley and Rebekah noticed the flinch and started moving a little slower than what they were. Emma realized what she had done and quickly covered it up with a cheerful smile.

"So, is he like one of those 'If-I'm-not-happy-neither-are-you' type of guys?" Emma laughed.

"Something like that." Rebekah shrugged.

For the next hour, the girls talked and got to know each other, kind of, at least. Hayley was the only one to reveal a bit about herself, unlike Emma and Rebekah, they talked cryptically. Emma could tell, but it didn’t bother her, it seemed to not bother the other two either. 

Finally the girls decided to depart and part ways, not before exchanging numbers of course. Hayley wouldn’t let her leave without getting the short girl’s number. As Emma strolled down the sidewalk she looked at the muffin in her hand, still wrapped in it’d bakery bag. She smiled and took a short cut to her house.

 

Later that night, Emma was already fast asleep in her spot on the floor. She had cleaned the whole house, made dinner for Jax, and prepared everything for when he got home. Most nights he didn’t wake her, unless she did something wrong or he was irritated.

Tonight appeared to be one of those nights. Emma gasped when a foot was thrusted into her ribs. She thumped against the wall from the force of the kick. She barely had time to sit up when Jax kicked her again. This time she stayed down on the ground holding her ribs.

“Did you make a new friend today?” He asked sharply.

“E-excuse me—?” He kicked her hard.

“Don’t you lie to me! I know you were talking to that Original bitch today!” He yelled. “We had a little chat today.” He kicked her twice more.

“I d-don’t see the p-problem.” She gasped.

“She doesn’t hook up with ‘abusive cheaters’! Is that what you told her I was, you slut?” He yanked her up by her hair.

“I didn’t tell her an-anything!” She cried.

“Don’t—” He thrusted her head into the wall. “lie to me!”

“I-I didn’t!” She tried.

Her answers seemed to piss him off more. The vampire growled and yanked her away from the wall making her stumble to her knees. He dragged her out of the room and to the basement. She felt the stairs hit her tailbone hard and the more she struggled the harder he ripped at her hair.

Emma didn’t register where she was until she was pushed into a cold box. When she tried to get out he drove her head into the wall rendering her semi disoriented. He closed the glass door and slipped a heavy padlock through the handles.

“W-wait! Jax! I didn’t say that! I didn’t!” She screamed as he went back up the stairs.

“Jax!” She cried before the door shut, leaving it dark.

He put her in the freezer. It was like an indoor ice merchandiser. It was his favorite way to punish her. She was claustrophobic and it was dangerous and deadly. Though he never left her in it long enough to kill her. The longest he’d ever left her inside was six or seven hours.

She screamed and screamed until her voice was gone. After that she just laid there, exhausted and cold, she wanted to cry, but she already wasted so much energy, she needed to conserve. 

Eventually, her eyes started to droop with  
her fatigued, instead of struggling to keep her eyes open she let them close and half-hoped it would be the last time she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma’s fingers twitched around her tea, her other hand holding a pencil that danced gracefully across the paper under it. It was a nice afternoon, only around two, maybe. Jax was out of town working on something Marcel asked, thankfully, he wouldn’t be back until the next morning. Though she still couldn’t relax.   
It had been a month and a half since the freezer business. And a month since she saw the girls, since then he had forbidden the contact between them. She tried to argue, but that just resulted in several bruises.  
That didn’t stop her from eavesdropping on the conversations in the bar about the Original vampires; the Mikaelsons. More specifically, a man named Niklaus, the original hybrid, which just happened to be Rebekah’s brother and Hayley’s baby daddy.  
They seemed to be troublesome for the witch’s coven and the vampires alike. Though, hearing some of the things that had happened, she found them sort of amusing. But, that too earned her a bruise, her most recent actually. On her shoulder, he had missed her jaw and struck her shoulder, but he didn’t try again.  
She bit her lip and refocused on her art, it was a tree. That’s all. Just a thick branched, leafy tree. She was bored and let her hand wander and that’s what came out.   
“How lovely.” A voice made her jump and drop her pencil.   
She looked up to meet Rebekah’s eyes. “O-oh! H-hi, hello, hello. Uh…” She blubbered before she just closed her mouth.  
“Hi, Emma.” Hayley waved before grimacing and putting her hand on her head.  
“Are you alright?” Emma asked instantly concerned.  
“I’m fine, just a little fever, and headache.” Hayley ran her fingers through her hair.  
“It spiked just a few hours ago, I thought a little bit of fresh air might help. But I feel it made it worse.” Rebekah sighed.  
“Um, hold on.” Emma stood up and grabbed Hayley, she was burning up, defiantly unhealthy for the baby. “You two sit, I’ll be right back.” With that she scurried off behind the counter.  
Smiling at one of her coworkers, she grabbed a tea cup and quickly made ginger tea. It was an old recipe she remembered from when she was young. While waiting, she helped serve the people at the counter and made Rebekah a coffee.   
“Alright, a caramel crème coffee for the beautiful blonde and a special cup of ginger tea for the mother to be.” Emma smiled placing their drinks on the table and slipping in next to Hayley.  
“Thank you.” Hayley said taking a sip. “This is good. Really good.” She blinked down at the cup.  
“It’s an old recipe from my Grandmother. It helps with pregnancy, like morning sickness and you won’t be staying up all night. Plus tea is good for fevers.” Emma tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“So, where have you been for the last month? We never see you around.” Rebekah asked.  
“Oh, ah, I haven’t really been out much…” It was the truth, really. Jax kinda grounded her.  
“Hmm.” Rebekah said. “I saw your boyfriend that night too. He was trying to hit on me.” She tried.  
They both watched her, gauging her reaction. “That’s nice” Emma smiled.   
“He was hitting on me.” Rebekah raised an eyebrow.   
“He has nice taste.”   
“He was trying to get me in bed.”  
“You’re a very beautiful woman.”  
“You’re his girlfriend.”  
“You’re an Original, you’re quite special.”  
“He was going to cheat on you.”  
“I’d cheat on me too.”  
“Emma!” Rebekah snapped.  
“What?” Emma responded looking down at her lap.   
Hayley reached over and put her hand on Emma’s, her palm almost burning Emma’s skin. “There is no reason you should be so accepting of his disloyalty, Emma.”  
“It’s nothing new, and more importantly you’re burning up.” Emma furrowed her eyebrows reaching up to touch her forehead.  
“That’s not the problem right now—.” Hayley tried.  
“The hell it isn’t!” Emma retorted. “You are obviously sick, you need to go home.” She said stepping out of the booth pulling Hayley along.  
“I’m fine—.” She stumbled, unbalanced and dizzy.  
“Yeah, you’re definitely not fine.” Rebekah rolled her eyes, while Emma held her up. “We’re going home. You’re coming too, Emma.”  
“I, uh—.”  
“Don’t argue.”  
“O…kay…”  
The girls made their way to the Mikaelsons Manor, which Emma found beautiful. Tugging on her sweater, Emma followed them into the house. Hayley dropped onto the couch with a sigh. Rebekah left the room saying she was going to get water for Hayley.  
“You can sit down, I won’t bite.” Hayley said.  
“I didn’t think you’d be the type of wolf to bite.” Emma laughed.  
“Then why are you still so far away. Scared of the pregnant wolf?” Hayley teased.   
That’s funny, but, no, I shouldn’t even be talking to you two.” She sat down, facing Hayley and crossed her legs.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Jax.” Emma chuckled bitterly.  
“What, did he forbid you from talking to us because I shut him down?” Rebekah asked walking into the room.  
“Kinda.” Emma nodded. “Plus, he doesn’t like the idea of a baby wolf on the way, nor like that um, Klous—” Emma asked.  
“Klaus.” They corrected.  
“He’s a little upset that Klaus stole his boyfriend.” Emma laughed. “Jax and Marcel have been attached at the hip since they met.”  
“We must be dinner talk at your house, huh?” Hayley asked laying down, her head in Emma’s lap.  
“Not really. He just argues at the bar about you guys.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair, her fingertips grazing her scalp.  
The girls then sat quietly, talking about anything and everything. Places Rebekah has seen throughout her lifetime, other recipes Emma knew from her Grandmother, how Hayley was magically linked to a witch. It was beginning to get dark when they stopped talking and fell into a comfortable silence.  
Emma soothed Hayley to sleep soon after which just left her and Rebekah. She could feel Rebekah’s eyes analyzing her, but never acknowledged her. She focused on the small baby bump of the sleeping werewolf.  
She didn’t understand why everyone hated the unborn child. She didn’t understand why the witches wanted the child. She didn’t understand why the vampires didn’t want the child. It’s just a little life to add into the world.  
Emma leaned her head onto the back of the couch. Slowly her eyes drooped and she fell into dreamless sleep.

Hayley suddenly sat up, startling Emma awake. Hayley panted and tugged at her shirt. Emma jumped up to help her pulled the shirt over her head. Emma sat her back down on the couch and started wiping away her sweat and yelled for Rebekah.  
Rebekah rushed into the room. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Rebekah asked.  
“She’s scorching. Get ice water, hurry.” Emma said quickly pulling Hayley’s hair into a messy bun.  
In a quick blink, Rebekah was gone and back with a bowl of water. They both started wiping her body with the cold towels, though it didn’t seem to help.   
“Oh, hello.” A new voice echoed through the room.   
Emma looked up the see a suited man with dark hair and Sophie. “O-oh hi, I’m Emma. A friend of your sister’s.”  
“Elijah, it’s lovely to meet you, Emma.” He greeted.  
“Hi, Emma. How’s it with Jax?” Sophie asked.  
“Eh, how are you doing about your sister?” Emma asked.  
“Eh.”   
“Okay, now that we’ve all caught up, what are we going to do about the sweltering pregnant wolf right here?” Rebekah snapped. “Her temperature is just rising by the second.”  
“Watch out.” Emma moved over to Hayley and grabbed her face feeling her skin burn. “Alright, let’s drop your temperature.”  
After a second Emma’s veins began to glow a bright red color under her skin. It looked as if liquid was traveling up a straw. It traveled up to her neck before she stopped and let go of Hayley’s head.   
“How do you feel?” Rebekah asked Hayley, wiping away her sweat.  
“Not like an oven roasted chicken… that sounds fantastic right now…” Hayley mumbled.  
“I guess we know what’ll be for dinner.” Rebekah breathed relieved.  
“Emma, that’ll only be a temporary fix, and not for long, our temperature is already rising.” Sophie said.  
“Then I’ll sit here until you find a permanent fix.” Emma said doing the same thing.  
“We don’t know how long that’ll be, you can’t just sit here all night!” Sophie argued, pulling her hand away from Hayley’s neck.  
“The hell I can’t!” Emma stood up. “You’re the reason she’s like this! You’re putting this unborn child at risk because of something dumb, probably, something to do with your sister!” Emma snapped standing nose to nose with the witch.  
“Don’t you dare—.” Sophie started.   
“If she weren’t linked to you, I’d let your brain melt, but unfortunately that’s not the case, now let me go, Sophie.” Emma glared.  
“Fine, don’t whine to me when you burn yourself out.” Sophie stepped back.  
“Ha ha, very funny.” Emma rolled her eyes. “We need to find a way to slow her temperature rise when I stop, anyone wanna go fill a tub with ice?” She asked half-jokingly.  
“I may know a way to help you ease the fever. But I need special herbs. Rebekah? I’ll text you a list.” Sophie said after a little bit.  
“Wow, thanks for mentioning this sooner, such a great help.” Emma muttered, her veins glowing.  
“Oh shut up, at least I brought it up. Pull the stick out of your ass would you.” Sophie crossed her arms.  
“I’ll pull it out and beat you with it…” Emma retorted.  
“Alright, I’m going to get the fever herbs, Elijah don’t let those two kill each other.” Rebekah didn’t leave time to argue.  
Emma held onto Hayley, taking tiny breaks between reducing her heat. Elijah simply paced back and forth behind the couch. Sophie went through the house collecting things she could use and in minutes Rebekah was back with Sophie’s requested items.  
“We need to drop our temperature, that iced bath is a great idea.” Sophie said.  
“No, the pool, we’re going to the pool.” Elijah corrected.  
“Alright, gimme one second.” Emma’s veins turned bright again but only to her elbows before she pulled away.  
Elijah pulled Hayley into his arms and rushed her out to the pool, followed by the three girls. Sophie stayed on land to mix together whatever she had and Emma followed them into the water and Elijah held Hayley in the water. Emma swam forwards and held Hayley by her back.  
“I don’t understand how a swim under the stars is going to help.” Rebekah crossed her arms.  
“We’re hot, the water is cold. Get it now.” Sophie raised an eyebrow.  
“Alright, bitch witch, you need to calm your attitude before I smack the living hell out of you.” Emma glared.  
“Here drink this.” Sophie handed Hayley a cup. “You need to get her heart rate down.”   
“What do you want us to do, drown her?” Elijah asked, while Hayley whined in pain.  
“Yes.” Emma and Sophie said at the same time.  
“I wasn’t serious—.” Elijah tried.  
“Too bad.” Emma said. “Alright, I hope you’re good at holding your breath.”  
Emma pulled Hayley under along with herself and held the girl. They sank to the bottom and Emma gently held the pregnant wolf. Realizing her fever wasn’t dropping quite fast enough, she pulled Hayley into a hug and, much quicker than she had before, urged the warmth Hayley to herself.  
She could feel the heat course through her entire body this time and she struggled to keep going. Hayley had her head on Emma’s shoulder, no longer withering in pain. She seemed to easily hold her breath and her heartbeat slowed to a slow pace.  
Suddenly Emma felt her stomach cramp and she almost gasped, but controlled herself and only released the air bubble from her mouth. Emma still held on to Hayley, her body temperature at a normal constant now.  
Suddenly they were both pulled up from under the water. The girls gasped and panted for air. Emma’s veins glowed brightly, though that wasn’t the care at the moment. Elijah peppered Hayley with worried questions as well as Rebekah.  
Emma felt her stomach clench again and quickly swam over to the edge of the pool grabbing the bowl Sophie had used to mix Hayley’s drink and began to vomit. She felt a hand on her back and someone holding her hair back. After a minute or two she stopped and huffed.  
“Are you alright, Emma?” Elijah asked swimming over to her.  
“I told you you’d burn yourself out.” Sophie shook her head, her hand still on her back.  
“I-I’m fine.” Emma breathed her skin going back to normal. “It’s been about ten years since I’ve done that so hard.”  
“Can we get out now… I’m cold…” Hayley mumbled.  
“Same.” Emma pulled herself out of the pool on the side.  
“Elijah!” Sophie called. “As soon as your brother finds out the link is gone, he’ll kill Agnus. Please, don’t let him do that…”  
“Really?” Emma snapped giving Hayley her towel to accompany her own. “That woman just tried to kill her child! And you’re going to beg for her life?”  
“Emma, you don’t understand.” Sophie pulled herself out of the water.  
“What I don’t understand is why you’re so dumb! You should want to kill her—!” Emma retched into the bowl again.  
It was a moment before she stopped. “If you ever put her or that baby in danger again. I’ll kill you.” Emma spit into the bowl.  
With that they all filed into the house, Sophie making a quick escape and Elijah going off the meet his brother. Hayley went to her room to sleep and Emma sat in the kitchen, her head on the table a new empty bowl in front of her. Rebekah sat across from her analyzing her.  
“I’ve never met a witch that could do that before.” Rebekah said finally.  
“Not a witch. Created by one a long, long time ago, but not one.” Emma said.   
“Well, you’re certainly not a Werewolf or a Vampire. Maybe a hybrid, but I think not.” Rebekah wondered. “So what are you?”  
“An old, old creature. No, I’m not old, but my species is—.” She cut herself off, heaving into the bowl. This time blood dripped from her lips when she was finished.   
She looked down at her watch, it was one thirty in the morning. She jumped up but stumbled slightly only for Rebekah to appear by her side and hold her up. Emma stabled herself and started to take the bowl to the sink but Rebekah removed it from her hands.  
As Rebekah washed out the blood Emma tried to rush out of the house only for Rebekah to intervene once more. Emma tried side step her but Rebekah followed. For several minutes they went back and forth before Emma groaned and threw her hands in the air.  
“Rebekah, please move…” Emma tried.  
“You’re sick, stay here for tonight.” Rebekah crossed her arms.  
“We both know I cannot do that. Jax does want me to look at you, let alone stay the night with you!” Emma exclaimed.  
“Who gives a damn what he want?”   
“Me! Because if I don’t it never ends well!”  
“Emma… you—.”  
“Don’t. It won't work, whatever you are thinking, trust me. I’ve tried.” Emma shook her head and made her exit, this time making it out.

Hearing loud knock on the door, Emma slowly pulled herself up from the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the door. Wiping the blood from her mouth she pulled the door open to come face to face with Elijah and another man she had yet to meet.  
“E—?” She started.  
“Hayley’s missing.” He stated quickly.


	3. 3

“What do you mean she’s missing? I literally just saw her a few hours ago!” Emma exclaimed.   
“You must be the lovely Emma that saved my child—.” The mystery man started.  
“How do you lose a pregnant werewolf, boys?” Emma snapped.  
“It’s quite rude to interrupt people when they are trying to introduce themselves.” The man said, agitation clear in his voice.  
“You’re Klaus, the Original everyone is talking about, Marcel’s new best friend, the witch’s new toy, Hayley’s baby daddy, and a new pain in my boyfriend’s ass. Speaking of which you guys shouldn’t be here.” She tried to close the door.  
“I was hoping to get your assistance.” Elijah said holding the door.  
“I, Elijah…”   
The rumbling of a car interrupted them as it pulled into the drive. Emma’s breath caught her throat and she tensed. She brought the men’s attention to her.  
“Please, you guys have to go. Please.” She lost all her attitude and begged them.  
“What are they doing here, Emma?” Jax asked trudged up to the door.  
“Um, Th-they were just leaving. They were asking about Hayley’s whereabouts.” She said quietly.  
“Oh well, I can assure you the werewolf hasn’t been around here and Emma hasn’t seen her. Right?” Jax asked, a hidden warning in his voice.  
“R-right.” Emma looked down.  
“Actually, I was going to request her help on finding her.” Elijah said.  
“Why? What could she do to help.” Jax raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, there is a possibility that she may have run off to find old friends, and I’m sure it would be much easier for another female to convince her to come back.” Klaus smirked.  
“I’m sure if she ran away she had a good reason for doing so. Maybe she is looking for a new daddy for her baby.” Jax stepped past the Originals and into the house. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.” He grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her back shutting the door.  
“Jax I trie—.” Emma started.  
“What were they doing here?” He snapped.  
“They j-just showed up.” She said.  
“You know I don’t like them, I don’t want them around here!” His grip on her bicep tightened.  
“I-I tried to tell them to go.” She tried.  
“Why would they come to you about the pregnant bitch?” He jerked her arm.   
“I d-don’t know!” Emma tugged on her arm.  
“Bullshit!” He yelled. “I thought I told you I didn’t want you seeing them!”   
“I haven’t! I haven’t!” She cried pulling harder.  
He released her arm and she fell into the book shelf. She panted and tried to push herself further into the wall when he stepped towards her. He reached down and grabbed her around her collar and pulled her up.  
“When I set rules,” Jax growled, squeezing her bone. “You follow them. Do you understand.”  
“Y-yes.” She said.  
“Glad we’re on the same page, now.” He shoved her back into the wood again before letting go.  
Not a moment later his phone began ringing and her ordered her into her room. She scurried out of the room and quickly shut the door. After a few moments she started to cry.  
Emma slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest and wept. She could feel the bruises where his hands hand been pulse slightly. She wanted to leave him, yet, she couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her. Whenever she tried she never got far. He truly only kept her around for power, there hadn’t been love in the relationship for the longest time. That she was aware of.  
She soon stopped crying and heard the door slam but no car, Jax was probably going to see Marcel. He never took his car to go to Marcel. She quickly got up and went to her window to confirm her suspicions. She watched him walk away until he disappeared and she released the breath she was holding.  
“Hello, love.” She jerked around to see Klaus on her balcony.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” She ran her fingers through her hair.  
“Well, I’d like your help finding Hayley still.” He said leaning on her railing.  
“Wha- No! No. Did you not get the hint! Jax said no!” Emma snapped stepping out on the balcony.  
“He seemed to do more than just saying no.” Klaus reached towards her, making her flinch back. “Is he always like this, Love?” He asked moving the collar of her shirt.  
“Uh, n-no.” She pulled away. “You need to leave, Klaus. I’d love to help b—.” She started.  
“Great!” He grabbed her and they were on the ground next to Elijah.  
“Hello, again.” Elijah waved.  
“Klaus! What the hell!” Emma yelled smacking his chest his arms still locked around her waist.  
“It’ll be fine.” Klaus smirked.  
“This is kidnapping!” She flailed her arms around.  
“Yes, that’s the point.” Klaus let her go.  
“I’m going back inside.” She grumbled before stepping past him.  
“That won’t be happening.” Klaus hauled her over his shoulder.  
“Put me down!” She screamed beating his back.  
“Dear brother, would you care to leave her lover a nice note, my hands are a bit full.” Klaus said walking her to the car.  
“Certainly.” 

 

“I hate you both… You two are going to get me killed… I’m going to die… If only I could kill you two…” Emma quietly muttered from the back seat.  
“Calm down, darling.” Klaus turned around to look at her.   
“There is no calming down! I don’t know where the hell you’re taking me and right now it looks like you’re taking me to the middle of nowhere, possibly out somewhere to kill me.” She snapped. “And hell, if guys don’t kill me, Jax just might…” She whispered the last part.  
“We could always keep you at the mansion. Then you don’t have to go back to your possible death.” Elijah said.  
“What about the possible death from you two?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ve quite the attitude.” Klaus said.  
“Oh, I’ll show you an attitude…” She put her hand over her stomach.  
“Where’s that spark when your mister is around?” Klaus asked.  
“Elijah, stop the car for a second.” She asked.  
“Emma—.” Elijah started.  
“I’m not trying to escape just don’t want to ruin your damn car!” She snapped.  
Elijah did as she asked and as soon as the car was stopped she had the door open and was heaving the burning bile from her throat. She was almost certain that some had come up her nose as she felt liquid drip from it.  
“Are you still sick from last night?” Elijah asked starting to get out of the car.  
“Ye-yeah.” She looked at the blood on the pavement. “I’m fine though. It just took a lot out of me. I guess I wasn’t too ready for that.” She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
“I heard of that. You ‘absorbed the heat making your arms glow red’ as Elijah described.” Klaus said as she sat back up, closing the door.  
“Mmhm.” She laid down in the seat.  
“Brother, why don’t you let her be. She is sick.” Elijah scolded.  
“I was just curious.” Klaus chuckled.  
“It wasn’t anything really, just helping out a friend.” She sighed.  
For a little while they just drove, Emma lying in the backseat bored and quiet. She had started to kick the back of Klaus seat, enjoying the annoyed glares she’d get before she’d gotten bored of that too. Eventually she found herself picking at the leather seats when the car stopped.  
Sitting she found they were definitely in the middle of nowhere. She followed the two men out of the car. A little confused she looked around before jumping to rush after the two who were well on their way.  
“You seem quite eager to retrieve her, brother.” Klaus said, a smug smirk dancing across his face.  
“If I’m going too fast for you, you can wait in the car if you’d like. Be sure to leave the windows down.” Elijah said.  
“Oh dear…” Emma muttered to herself, feeling a fight come on.  
“Oh, I struck a nerve, did I?” Klaus said. “You’ve begun to fancy the little wolf. Maybe that’s why you’ve been barking orders since you’ve returned.”   
“If you intend to treat her like a walking incubator, that is where I stop you, Niklaus.” Elijah turned around to face him.  
“Um, guys, I hate to interrupt but, can we focus on finding Hayley… the pregnant werewolf, that’s somewhere in these woods.” Emma said walking past Klaus.  
“Wait.” Klaus grabbed her arm on her bruise making her hiss. “Sorry.” He released her arm. “We’re going the wrong way.”  
Klaus dashed off along with Elijah without a second thought. Leave Emma in the dust.   
“Really, guys?” She yelled. “Good job, Emma, you just had to be one of the supernatural creatures without super speed.” She grumbled under her breath before started to jog the way she watch the boys run off too.  
After about ten minutes she found the boys, Klaus angrily tearing through a Blazer truck. She felt her stomach bubble as she slowed her running as she came to meet the boys. She tried to swallow the iron bile but it didn’t take her refusal well.  
She threw up, each time it seemed to be more than the last. Finished and fell to her butt a foot or two away from the mess and put her head between her knees. After a moment she heard Elijah start to speak.  
“Don’t ask me if I’m okay. You should have thought about this before you both sped off without the sick female you kidnapped.” She mumbled.  
“I thought you’d be right behind us.” Klaus shrugged.  
“And that, sir, is why no one pays you to think.” She said standing up. “So what’s with the truck?” She asked.  
“It’s of an… old friend.” Klaus said. “Tyler Lockwood.”   
“Hmm, that’s the weird smell I found on the way here.” Emma scrunched her nose. “Why didn’t you guys bring Rebekah along?” She asked.  
“Why would your little hybrid psychic friend want Hayley?” Elijah asked ignoring Emma.  
“To get revenge, from when I went after his girl.” Klaus rolled his eyes.  
“Part of me feels that is the least of your transgressions.” Emma crossed her arms.  
“Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first.” Klaus admitted. “Although, I didn’t give him much choice in the matter.” Klaus smirked arrogantly.  
“He was quite loyal at first, but then turned against me along with the rest. So I slaughtered the lot of them.” He said sniffing the blanket in the back. “But Tyler got away before I could do the same to him.”  
“Anything else you’d like to share.” Elijah asked.  
“Well, there was this ordeal with his mum.” Klaus smirked.  
“You killed his mother. Wonderful.” Elijah sighed.  
“Oh, wow, you’re just an all-around asshole, huh?” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Kidnapping girls, forcing people into Hybrids without their permission, killing people when you don’t get your way.” Emma rolled her eyes.  
He simply gave her a glare.  
“Klaus, you need to realize your actions have consequences. If he retaliates by hurting Hayley—.” Elijah started.  
“So you do care for her!” Klaus said a devious smile on his face. “Well go on then, go save her. Go claim wait spoils you can. I’ve sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, it is exquisite.” He said complacently.   
“You’re disgusting, maybe she really did run away from you, I know I would. Even if I was pregnant with your kid. You’re just like Jax—” He suddenly had her by her throat.   
“I say you watch your tongue before I cut it from your mouth.” He watched the fear swell in her eyes before dropping her to the ground.  
“I’ll kill Tyler Lockwood myself.” Klaus said before rushing off.  
Emma sat for a second until Elijah grabbed her shoulder to help her up. She slapped his arm away, startled. She looked up at him, apologetically before standing.  
“Let’s go find Hayley.” She smiled tightly before grabbing the blanket and sniffing it.

 

Emma and Elijah had separated to cover a larger ground. Emma quietly yet quickly followed Hayley’s sweet scent. She smelled of lavender. It was a calming scent, she easily held onto it, but what concerned her was the fact that she could smell blood.  
She saw a figure run from the corner of her eye and like a dog seeing a squirrel, Emma chased. After catching up a little she found it was Hayley. Slowly she crept up to the girl not wanting to call out to her yet, in case she had a follower.  
Only a foot away did Hayley spin from behind a tree ready to impale her with a dagger. Emma easily grabbed her hand, halting her impending death. Emma felt relief fill her body seeing it was undoubtedly Hayley.   
Hayley gasped and hugged the other supernatural girl tightly. “Oh my god, you would not believe the crap day I am having.”   
“Oh, don’t even start.” Emma sighed closing her eyes.  
“What are you doing here?” Hayley pulled away.  
“Elijah and Klaus kidnapped me, quite literally.” Emma ran her finger through her hair. “Wait, what happened to your neck?” Emma moved her hair to see the teeth marks and slit on the side.  
“He hurt you.” Emma felt her temperature rise.   
“It’s fine, I just want to go home now.” Hayley shook her head.  
“That’s a good idea. Let’s go.” Emma hurriedly ushered her along.  
The two girls quietly rushed through the tree, hoping not to run into anyone except the boys. After awhile, they didn’t even think they find the boys. That was until a man landed in front of Emma on his back with a groan.  
“I’m going to assume that’s Tyler...” Emma said slowly backing away from the rising man.   
Emma ducked away from the punch he threw her way. Hayley simply turned to run and hide. Tyler tried to chase after her only for Emma to grab his arm and pull him around slamming him into a tree.  
“Get out of my way.” He growled.  
“Um, how about no?” She tried.  
He smacked her across her face, sending her to the ground. Emma quickly got up when he started for Hayley and tackled him to the ground. They rolled across the ground fists and knees everywhere.   
Finally Emma found her way on top and punched him three times in succession before he kicked her in the ribs across the forest into a tree. She wheezed in pain and tried to sit up as Tyler pulled Hayley from her hiding spot.   
He plucked a thick branch from the ground and moved to impale her until he yelled in pain and yanked his hand away from Hayley, blisters erupting on the skin. As soon as he stepped away a wall of flames encircled Hayley.  
Tyler looked back at the bruised girl by the tree. “You.” He walked towards her. “You’re old. Something that hasn’t been around for decades. I’ve only heard stories about you.”   
“Oh, r-really.” Emma winced, standing up. “I hope only good things.” She said sarcastically.   
“Things that I don’t see in you right now. I guess the stories were a bit exaggerated.” He smirked grabbing her and throwing her across the forest again.  
“If only.” She panted.  
“Well, I don’t see a big powerful creature yet.” He grabbed her by the throat lifting her. “Why don’t you let it out to play, I can see it dancing in your eyes.” He squeezed her neck.  
“Klaus or Elijah will kill you.” She gasped.  
“Why does everyone think I’m afraid to die? I don’t mind death, just as long as that monster goes with me.” He snapped. “Now, be a good girl and drop the burning fence.” He squeezed her airway.  
“N-nah. She struggled to say.  
He growled irritated and threw her across to the ground. She grunted but the flames didn’t waver. He kicked her across the forest floor before following her and stomping on her chest. She cried out and if anything the flames grew higher.   
Emma grabbed his ankle and burned through his pants making him jerk away. She pulled herself up and kicked him in the chest, ignoring the pain in her ribs. She backed him into a tree and punched him repeatedly before he grabbed her by the neck and spun them around and thrusted her onto the thick branch attached to another tree.  
Crying out she put her hands on the branch as if it was going to ease the pain. Tyler roundhouse kicked her further onto the branch. Blood bubbled from her mouth and onto her sweater.  
“Emma!” Hayley cried seeing her situation.  
“I-I’m fine, Hayley. Promise.” Emma urged the flames higher so she couldn’t see.  
“How sweet, you don’t want her seeing your last moments.” Tyler grabbed her jaw ready to break her neck when a hand entered his back.   
Looking over his shoulder, she found a bloody Klaus. Emma slumped slightly against the tree, her choked air escaping in relief. Someone was here to save Hayley. She barely paid attention while Klaus pinned Tyler to a tree, his hand now entered through the front of his chest.  
She watched him whisper something in his ear and then throw him away, literally. After a second of waiting for him to rush back, Emma saw that he was gone. Emma’s eyes dropped along with the wall of flames around Hayley.  
“Emma! Emma, hey look at me.” Hayley grabbed Emma’s face.  
“H-ey, mama w-wolf.” Emma choked out. “How are you?” She twitched on the tree branch.  
“Stop talking.” Hayley ordered. “Klaus, help me.”   
“Klaus, get her h-home. Before he comes b-back.” Emma looked at the bloodied man.  
“Klaus, please.” Hayley tried pulling her off the branch with little success.  
Emma yelped and squeezed her eyes shut in pain, while trying to stop the pregnant woman. Soon enough Emma was being pulled off of the wood into the Klaus’s arms as he lowered her to the ground. Feeling liquid drip onto her lips. She instinctively licked them clean, recoiling at the taste of blood sliding down her throat. She felt a slight burn in her abdomen for only seconds before it stopped.   
Opening her eyes, she spoke. “Sadly, I’m not one of those supernatural things that heal themselves.” She coughed up a little blood.  
“But, my blood should heal you.” Klaus watched her wound.  
“Well, obviously not.” She winced. “Just get Hayley home.” She closed her eyes.  
“Sorry, darling, you’re not dying today.” He scooped her up into his arms.  
After a few minutes of walking she started to lose consciousness, she wasn’t sure if she was falling asleep or dying but she needed to say something, in case it was the latter.  
“You’re not just like Jax.” She breathed.  
“What was that?” He looked down at her.  
“You came to save her.” She tried to stay awake. “You’re not like Jax. Com…plete…ly…” She barely finished before her head lolled to side.

 

Emma jerked awake and sat up quickly before realizing that was a bad mistake when her head swam with nausea. She groaned at the pain in her stomach and reopened her eyes. Looking around she found she was in her own room.   
“Care to explain why I found you half dead on the front step?” Jax’s voice scared her.  
“I-I don’t know… I was on the balcony and then Klaus was there. I can’t really remember much right now, my head hurts really bad.” She groaned.  
“You better start remembering real quick or I’ll—.” Jax growled.  
“You’ll what? You beat me some more? Come on, there’s nothing else you can do to me right now except kill me!” Emma yelled getting off her bed.  
He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. “Do not tempt me.” He spit in her face.  
“Do it! Do it!” She screamed in his face. “I won’t fight you! Just snap my neck like everyone knows you want to!” His hand clenched around her throat.  
“Is that it? Is that what you want?” He relaxed his grip. “You want to die.”  
He dropped her and let her fall to the floor. “You want to be rid of this life, huh?” He laughed darkly. “Too bad, Emma. You get to live out your shit life, knowing that you can’t escape it.”   
With that he left in her room. She slowly pulled herself up and walking out to the balcony. She looked over the edge and stared at the ground. She honestly contemplated leaning over and letting go.  
“You gonna jump, sweetheart?” Emma jumped and spun around to see Klaus leaning on the glass.  
“Wh-what? Why are you here?” Emma stuttered.  
“You were wrong about me.” Klaus said stepping towards her.  
“Wha—.” Klaus quickly had her trapped against the railing.  
“I’m just like Jax.” He whispered. “I’m abusive, a liar, a manipulator. I’m a monster. That even my own family thinks of me to be so low as to use my unborn child to sire new hybrids.”   
Her panicked wide eyes watched his every move. But confusion passed over her and quickly settled into her features. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he beat her to it.  
“Hayley believes that my child carries blood to create hybrids and had convinced my brother that my plans for the child involve creating an army. She’s turned my brother against me, though I don’t think he’d been on my side anyway.” Klaus said turning away.  
“K-Klaus, why are you telling me this?” She asked warily.  
“Because, my sweet little Hellhound, I need someone to take my anger out on.” He admitted.  
“H-How did you—?” Emma’s eyebrows furrowed.   
“How did I find out?” He asked turning to face her. “I did a tad bit of research on you after I left you.” He smirked, walking back towards her.  
“Though, it’s a little hard to believe you’re such a dangerous beast yet you fall to the hands of such an heavy handed, power hungry fool.” His head tilted curiously. “Shouldn’t he fear you? You, the human incarnation of hell’s flames below.”  
“No, he shouldn’t. I’m just a descendant of psychopathic race that a witch created out of spite because some werewolves screwed over a witch.” Emma snapped. “She cursed all the pregnant women in the pack.”  
“She turned eight strong werewolf babies into problematic beasts. She created us for destruction, I’m sure she didn’t think we’d find a way to procreate.” Emma bit out. “Oh yeah, us female Hellhounds can’t have children, that was the idea. Those women, their children were supposed to burn inside them, like little boiled eggs.”   
“She didn’t count on the babies to be of both genders. The only way to have a Hellhound child is to have one with another Hellhound, or the child will boil in us and we’ll have a miscarriage… It worked out perfectly. Half the women had boys the other half had girls. When they were old enough they were mated to each other. And so on and so on. Then there was a seemingly infinite amount of us.” Emma looked up at the sky.  
“But we were still destructive monsters.” Emma laughed bitterly. “We had anger problems. We got mad, we destroyed everything in our path. Trees, houses, witches, vampires, werewolves… each other.” She turned back to face him.  
She held her hand out to him with a flame in her palm. “There were thousands and thousands of us. And we destroyed each other. We destroyed things so easily we didn’t realize how easy it was to be destroyed.” He slowly snuffed out her out flame.  
“Tell me, are you scared of me?” Klaus asked.  
Emma froze, she wasn’t sure how to answer that question. She didn’t get a chance to when he gripped her by the neck a pushed her into the glass. “Because you should be.”  
“I have the urge to break your neck. To watch the life fade from your eyes because of my hand.” He breathed quietly. “You should be scared.”  
“M-Maybe I’m not.” She gasped over her choking.  
He dropped her to the floor and was gone in an instant. She sat for a second, trying to swallow the fear that choked her while rubbing her neck. She was really starting to get sick of all the neck grabbing going around. Like, damn she had other limbs to rip off.  
“You’re not like him.” She whispered to herself looking up. “You’re a monster, maybe, but you’re a different type a monster. No matter what you think.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, guys, I’ve got things to do. Later.” Emma limped towards the door.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Marcel stopped her.

“Um… yes?” She turned around to face him.

“You stay, we’re going to do some plotting and we can’t have Klaus kidnapping you again.” He smirked knowingly.

“He only did that so I could bring back his baby mama and because Jax pissed him off. He’s one of those babies that don’t like hearing ‘no’, remember?” Emma rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t have a reason to do it again.”

“Well…” a voice called out. “He may have one now.” Tyler stepped into the light.

“Oh hell no.” Emma crossed her arms.

“Em—.” Marcel started. 

“He!” She pointed at him. “Impaled me with a tree branch, need I remind you.” She pulled up her shirt to reveal the gauze covering her.

“Hey, it was self-defense.” He raised his hands.

“Oh, I’ll show you self-defense, you little hybrid bitch.” She snapped. 

“If we stop that baby’s birth, it’s the first step to preventing Klaus from hurting anymore people like you.” Tyler said.

“He choked me. You threw onto a tree.” She yelled. “And why does it have to be the baby? How do you even know Klaus is going to do as you say?” Emma threw her arms up.

“Because I know him!” He yelled stepping towards her.

“Everyone says that they know people! That they know what they are going to do! Bitch, you don’t even know what  _ you  _ are going to do!” She yelled.

“But, Klaus has set a pretty good image for himself, Emma.” Emma turned around to see Rebekah stepping into the building.

“So you’re on board with killing Hayley’s baby?” Emma asked.

“We have to stop Klaus somehow.” She shrugged. “But, first things, first.” Rebekah was quick across the room, breaking Tyler’s neck.

“Finally, no more baby talk.” Rebekah plopped down in Tyler’s previous chair. “Klaus, is our target.” Rebekah smirked.

“Wait!” Emma snapped. “Why am I here? What use would I be? The man almost broke my damn neck because I called him a temperamental asshole! I am not about to join the race to kill him!” Emma started out the door.

“Do not try and stop me, I’ll burn you.” Emma stated.

Emma walked down the sidewalk, slightly annoyed that half the population wanted to kill an unborn child and the other half wanted to kill Klaus, or something. Klaus was an original, he can’t die. Even Rebekah, his  _ sister  _ was out for his head as well. 

Emma shook her head and stepped into the café shop. She ran her fingers through her hair and quickly braided it back. She was quick to put on her apron and started making drinks. She put them on the counters for her coworkers who were taking the orders. 

For hours, Emma and the two other employees took orders and switch around at the register, tables and machines. Emma did most of the cooking and drink preparations, but none the less switched out with the others.   

The café grew a to be quite full and restless. There was a group of kids running around, there was coffee and tea being spilled, there was a couple making out in the corner, another couple just gazing at one another with hearts in their eyes. Both of which were equally gross.

Emma was wiping up the counter when a person walked up to the counter. She bent down to put the rag away while beginning to speak the customer. “Hello, what can I get you this evenin—.” Her breath caught her throat when she locked eyes with Klaus.

“H-Hey, Cassida.” Emma spun around to see and woman in her late fifties, gray streaking through her hair. “My shift is over, would you mind taking care of him?”  She silently pleaded the older woman with her eyes.

“Oh don’t worry about it. Go ahead out, be safe.” Cassida smiled stepping up to Klaus.

Emma thanked the woman and rushed out, grabbing a food box and her bag on the way. She looked back to see Cassida pinching his cheek slightly. Emma laughed and pulled out her phone to quickly snap a picture before continuing to escape.

She raced off through the dark streets of New Orleans until she reached the Latrobe Park. She walked up to the fountain and set down the doggie bag and looked at the time on her phone, it read 8:27. She sat quietly and waited. After a few minutes a little boy strolled out looking around. He looked to be no older than fourteen or fifteen.

His eyes lit up and he leaped into her arms. “Emma!” He exclaimed.

“Hey, kiddo.” She squeezed him.

“I did the worksheet you gave me. It was kinda hard… but I tried!” He said.

“Well, that’s all that matters, Aiden. I brought you some dinner.” Emma handed him the box.

“Thank you.” He smiled sitting down. 

For the little bit while he ate he and Emma talked about what had happened since the last time they saw one another. Aiden laughed at her a little when she told him about literally being kidnapped by the Original boys. She laughed when he told her he got stuck in a tree trying to put a baby squirrel back in its tree. 

He wasn’t too fond of the part where Klaus attempted to break her neck. Aiden threatened to stake him if he touched her again but Emma hushed the boy. They avoided the subject of Jax mostly, it was strain the air. Aiden knew what went on under her roof, there was a reason they were never at her home.

“I want to punch him in the face, but I’m scared of his retaliation…” Emma sighed.

“Which one are we talking about?” Aiden asked lying on legs.

“Both.” She chuckled.

“Why don’t you have a swing then, love.” Klaus asked strolling up to them.

“What are you doing here Klaus?” Emma was quick to stand.

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you, but you ran away from me. Quite literally.” He smirked walking closer.

“That’s close enough.” Aiden stepped in front of her.

“My, my aren’t you a brave little warrior.” Klaus laughed.

“I can’t protect her from him, but I can protect her from you.” Aiden said determinedly.

“Can you now?” In a blink of an eye Emma was standing next to a tree arms around her waist.

Looking down she found it was Aiden. Klaus stood in their previous place by the fountain, grinning like a cat. Emma opened her mouth but she was zipped through the air again, this time in Klaus’s arms. The boys started stealing her back and forth between their arms.

“Alright, boys! Boys!” Emma used her natural speed to escape them. “Let’s not toss me around like a hot potato.” She fixed her hair.

“He started it!” The males exclaimed simultaneously.

“I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it!” She snapped. “Be mature!”

“Fine…” They grumbled under their breaths before knocking each other’s arms.

“Klaus, you wanted something?” Emma asked him.

“Oh, yes. I’d like your help.” Klaus perked up as if nothing just happened.

“With?” She asked, half concerned.

“Oh relax, nothing bad… I believe.” He smiled.

“Last time you asked her to help her she almost died. So I think no—.” Aiden tried before Klaus put his hand on the boy’s face.

“Klaus, we both know I can’t. Jax wants your head on a plate and if I talk to you he will have mine on the plate in place of yours.” Emma sighed walking over to them. “Plus, you… I don’t know…” She pulled Aiden away.

“Well, good thing it doesn’t have to be willingly.” Klaus smirked pulling Emma close.

“D-does your plan involve kidnapping me again?’ She asked tensing.

“Possibly.” He grinned.

“Um,” She stuttered not enjoying the close proximity of the two she stepped away. “Give me a moment?” She asked before pulling a book out of her bag.

“Here.” She handed Aiden a book. “It’s not too boring, I promise.” She laughed. 

“Are you really going to go with him, Emma?” He asked.

“I am, my little flame.” She kissed his forehead.

“You know you can’t exactly call me that any more. I’m almost as tall as you.” He laughed.

“Shuddup, I can call you as I please, I named you.” She teased him by pinching his cheeks.

“Also.... Here are worksheets for you. Five questions for each chapter, don’t worry, they’re easy. Oh, And since it’s getting a little chilly, here’s a thicker jacket, some new pants, a few long sleeve shirts, oh and a blanket.” Emma put a bunch of clothing and things in the boy’s arms.

“I’m wanting for you to pull a mattress out of the tote of yours, Sweetheart.” Klaus laughed.

“I know right! She does this all the time!” Aiden laughed. 

“Don’t judge me.” Emma pursed her lips.

He laughed at her with Klaus before becoming serious again. “Come back?” He whispered.

“I will.”

“Well, I hate to cut this short, But we’ve got people to see, people to plot against, and people to manipulate.” Klaus said grabbing Emma around the waist and taking her away.

 

“What we doing here Klaus?” Emma asked as they stepped into the Abattoir.

“I have some business to attend to. Marcel has something of mine and I have something  of his, well kind of.” He winked.

“You plan on trading me?” She  asked. “It’s not going to work, if you haven’t notice I’m more like a stress ball for Jax.” Emma crossed her arms.

“No, no, Darling. You’re his little toy and he doesn’t seem to enjoy his toys be taken away.” Klaus smirked.

“K-Klaus, what are you doin—?” She yelped when Klaus pulled up her shirt and covered her mouth.

“Sorry, Sweetheart, can’t have you running out on me.” He removed her bandaging and torn half of her stitches making tears spring to her eyes.

He released her and stepped away leaving her to slide down the wall. She winced in pain and pressed the wad of gauze and bandages to the opening. She leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes. He had the right idea to keep her in place, it hurt to breath and she was sure if she tried to stand she lose enough blood to fill a small sink.

She faintly heard talking; Klaus, then Marcel and then… Rebekah? Of course, she knew that. They were seriously going to try and kill Klaus, or something. She was starting to wish that she had warned him beforehand.

Hearing a whistle, Emma scooted over to peer out around the wall, finding vampires starting to surround Klaus. She winced and sat back against the wall and listened to what was happening. More talking, a few shouts of disapproval from Klaus.

Emma heard another whistle and heard more shuffling. She didn’t have to look to know Marcel pulled up more vampires, it was common sense. 

While Klaus seemed completely enraged at the turn of events, Emma worried. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he was capable of handle them but… well actually, that was exactly it. She was genuinely scared for his safety.

She gasped when a dead vampire was tossed her way. She looked around the shoulder of the wall and watch fretfully as they swarmed Klaus. She pressed her hand to her wound and forced herself to stand up. Though, not only a moment after she found purchase on her feet, everything stopped.

There was only the sound of heavy breaths and growling. Then a new ruckus started. All she could here was the constant snapping of bones and grunts.

Suddenly a hand was wrapped around her neck squeezing painfully. “Trying to get away, Love?” It was Klaus, eyes yellow, intricate designs pulsing down his cheeks.

“Q-quite the opposite actually.” She gasped to his surprise.

“Time for our show.” He smirked, suddenly taking her to the middle of the room.

“Look, who I brought along.” He smirked wrapping his arm around her neck. “Sorry for damaging your toy, Jax, I couldn’t have her escaping me now, she already did that once today.” He pressed a hand to her opened stitched making her cry out.

“Don’t touch her!” Jax growled.

“Why? It seems this is nothing new for her.” Klaus asked holding her tightly.

“You don’t touch another man’s shit.” He bit out.

“My, my, you talk about  _ her  _ as if she’s nothing more than a punching bag for you.” He chided. “You know, she is an exquisite creature.” He locked eyes with Rebekah. “Dear, little sister, do you remember those hellhounds we read of years ago? This shy thing is one of them! Not something you’d expect from such a small fragile body, but we can’t go around judging books by their covers now, can we?”

“Klaus, let her go. She’s not apart of this.” Rebekah tried.

“I’ve never bitten a hellhound, as I know it wouldn’t do anything to a normal werewolf, but,” He moved her hair out of the way of her neck and pressed a short kiss to her neck making her flinch. “I’m curious, what about you guys?” 

“Klaus, don’t.” Rebekah begged. 

“Don’t what?”Emma felt his flat teeth against her neck and she closed her eyes fearfully. “Do this?” 

“Klaus, No!”

Suddenly there was a piercing pain in the joining of her neck and shoulder. Crying out, she tried to pull away from him as he drank from her a little. He held her up when her knees buckled, failing to steady her.

“Ah, she’s much sweeter than any werewolf I’ve ever tasted.” He grinned.

“Klaus, stop this.” Marcel ordered.

“Now, now. I think we’re getting a reaction here.” He smirked before letting the injured girl drop to the ground.

They watched as Emma began to seize and convulse. Emma cried and tried to take control of her body, she could feel her arms erupt into flames before flickering out, leaving her cold. She choked on the air that barely made it to her lungs.

After a few moments she stopped seizing and panted on the ground. The only thing left with her was the lack of feeling in her limbs and the hazy eyesight. Emma felt her head loll to the side and her vision began to fade. 

  
  


Opening her eyes Emma groaned in pain.

“Hello, there, Love.” Klaus greeted her making her jump and try to sit up. “Ah, ah. Relax.” He gently pushed her back down.

“Where’m I, e’ryting hurts…” She struggled with her words. Hell, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Shh, don’t talk, you’re still being affected from my bite.” He laid a warm towel on her head.

“You... bit me…” She let her head drop to the side so she could look at him.

“Yes, I did, darling. Truly sorry about that.” Klaus nodded.

She shook her head. “It’s okay… did, did…” Her eyebrows furrowed and she closed her eyes in concentration. “Did you g-get what you waned… from Mar...cel?” She breathed.

“I did. I did indeed, thank you for your help.” He resituated the towel. “Go back to sleep.” He ordered.

“Wai… I, I’m s-orry.” She felt drunk. “For not tell...tellin you.” She mumbled.

“Not telling me what?” He urged her to continue.

“This mor-mornin’s when they…they… um” Emma sucked in a breath. “When they started plotting the plan...I shoul…’ve warned you.” She finished, before falling into darkness, leaving Klaus to contemplate her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma quietly bustled around the compound, working. Seeing as she spent a day or two passed out in a locked room, she was bored. She avoided the vampires, mostly Marcel and Jax. When she saw them she turned around and almost ran the other way.

Today, the clan was out hunting the werewolves, much to hers and Hayley’s dismay. Hayley surprised her by her bedside when she awoke and Emma almost cried tears of joy. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Someone asked making Emma turn around.

“Uh, um. No, no. I’m uh fine…” Her voice gradually got quieter as Jax stepped closer.

“You know I wonder, how Klaus is always able to find you.” Jax wondered aloud.

“I, I don’t really kn—.” She whispered pressing herself into the wall.

“Bullshit!” He slammed his hands on the wall by her head. “You know what I think. I think, you’ve got the hots for Klaus.” He smirked bitterly. “Is that it? You wanna fuck him? Date him? Love him?” He asked.

“News flash, it’s not gonna happen. You’re nothing worth his time.” Jax said.

Anger burned in her veins. “Is that what you think is going on? Do you honestly think I enjoy being kidnapped and abused? I get enough of that from you, thank you very much. So no, I am not pulling a you and trying to fuck him, you conceited bastard!” She eventually grew to yelling at him.

“Watch your tone with me, you flaming bitch.” He grabbed her by the neck.

“No.” She snapped grabbing his wrist. “You watch your tone with  _ me. _ ” She began to burn his skin and he winced gripping her throat tighter. “I beginning to grow tired of your bullshit. You keep me around to punch around when you get pissed off, and I’m not dealing with it anymore. You’re fucking with a real bitch at heart, and I’m about to open her cage, ‘cause she’s a little bored.” She finally released Jax’s hand and smirked when she looked at the blackened skin.

“I’ll kill you.” He growled holding his wrist.

“Jax, bro, what’s going on.” Diego walked into the corridor.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Hayley strolled up her arms crossed.

“Oh, nothing. Just discussing our break up. I think we’ve… grown apart. It’s better this way.” Emma smirked. “Don’t you think Jaxson?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah…” He watched her for a second before turning and walking away.

“Alright, you, me. Let’s go.” Hayley grabbed Emma’s hand.

“Ooh, where are we going?” Emma asked, semi excited to leave The Abattoir.

“Nowhere on my watch.” Diego stepped in front of them.

“Oh come on, we’re just going out for lunch, Diego.” Hayley tried.

“Hayley you know—.” Suddenly he was thrusted against a wall.

“Oh, hello again, Elijah.” Emma smiled.

“Hello, Emma. How are your injuries? Rebekah informed me of what he did.” He looked at her bandaged shoulder.

“The bite is throbbing. It’ll be healed by tomorrow or the next day as long as I don’t mess with it.” She shrugged and wince. “And if I don’t do that… My stomach would be healed by now if Klaus hadn’t tore open my stitches.”  

“He shouldn’t have involved you in this.” Rebekah said from behind them.

“It’s fine.” Emma said leaning against the wall.

“He bit you! He bit you and then made us watch as you had a seizure on the floor!” Rebekah exclaimed.

“And? I’m alive and well.” Emma  rolled her eyes. 

“Emma—.” Elijah tried.

“I. Am. Fine. Seriously, I promise. ” She stated slowly. “Actually, I promised Marcel I’d help out at the bar. So I gotta go, later guys.” She pushed off the wall and rushed out the door.

Jogging lightly, she was behind the counter in the bar in a few minutes, she may as well had superspeed. After the events that had taken place moments before left her giddy and smiley. For the first time in a while she had actually spoken to some of the vampires. Not just ‘hey’ or ‘Marcel’s upstairs’, full conversations that went on for ten minutes.

She was enjoying herself.

For hours she worked around in the bar while talking. Most were surprised to find that she was quite funny and childish. Emma took a break and found herself a seat on the edge of a table and doodled on a napkin with a Sharpie. 

“Hello, there, Love.” Klaus slipped into the seat where she sat at the table. “You seem quite cheeky today, what’s the occasion?”

“Oh nothing, just enjoying the single life.” She crossed her legs indian style to give him room on the table.

“You and Jax are no more?” Marcel asked sitting across from Klaus.

“Nope. I burned his wrist and told him I was done. Wish I done it sooner.” Emma grinned.

“Good for you, I was wondering who you really were under his thumb.” Marcel patted her leg.

“He thought I was trying to get with Klaus.” She hummed.

“My, my, jealous that someone else took interest in his toy?” Klaus smirked.

“Hey,” She smacked his shoulder. “I’m no toy.” She laid flat on her back across the table to grab two glass and a bottle of liquor from the other end of the table.

“Hmm, that you certainly are not.” She heard Klaus mumbled.

She furrowed her eyebrows and sat back up with her items. “Huh?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” He waved her off. 

“Klaus, we should talk about what happened back at the church.” Marcel said.

“What did you do to the church?” Emma asked.

“Just suggested a few things.” Klaus answered.

“What things? You know what, nevermind. Don’t answer that.” She sighed. 

She looked back and forth between the two men as they looked at each other. “Alright, this is awkward, and I’m hungry, so I’ll be right back…” She uncrossed her mostly bare legs and slid off the table.

Emma ducked past people and behind the bar for a snack. She hummed and looked around for a little bit before she was able to find an unopened bag of chips. Cheering quietly, she made her way back to the table as Klaus stood up to answer his phone.

“We’ve thought about your offer…” that was all she heard through the phone before the windows shattered letting the light inside.

Everyone started to burn as soon as they were touched by the sun. Emma was quick to flip the table to the side and yank two vampires down behind it. She swirled her arm over them, taking away the flame on them and wrapping it around her arm. 

She put out the only one that dropped behind the counter just before a bullet dug threw her arm. She yelped grasped her arm and both Klaus and Marcel looked up in her direction. In a blink, Klaus was in front of her, tackling her to the floor as bullets flew through his chest.

“Well, there goes my good day…” She gasped out to herself.

After about ten minutes, the bullets stopped as well as the screams of pain. They waited momentarily, before standing up to assess the damage. Emma crouched down to check on the two behind the table, carefully tending to their burns. Soon she moved over to the bar to check on the other and Marcel followed behind her.

“They’ll be okay, but they can’t move until it’s dark.” She sighed.

“I’ll kill them…” Marcel whispered.

She turned to face him as he seethed. “Then go.” 

“What?” He asked.

“You said you’re going to kill them.” She stood. “So go do just that.” She walked around him. 

“Do you want to join us, Darling?” Klaus asked.

She thought for a second. She felt it inside here, telling her to go. Slaughter them all in the worst way possible, yet she felt slightly uneasy. “Nah, I’m gonna stay here and help them out.”

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged before disappearing along with Marcel. 

Emma looked back and forth between the three wounded. “What to do, what to do…” She whispered to herself.

Emma decided to simply wait it out, until it grew dark to move them all back to the compound. She and two of her surviving companions had to carry one back, several breaks were taken before they actually made it back. At one point, Emma was tempted to carry them all back herself.

After getting them back Emma strolled over to the railing of the second floor and leaned against it. She looked over t to the floor and remembered the many times she stood out on her own balcony contemplating death. A strong part of her still felt she deserved or wanted it but a small part of was yelling at her.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her, she could feel it, all day, since she had woken up. She felt warmer and stronger, yet, she felt like something was fighting her inside. She wasn’t sure if she should let it win or fight back.

“To a united win.” She looked down to see Klaus and Marcel walk in. She opened her mouth to greet them but Klaus continued to talk.

“This act of yours, the imitation of friendship. Don’t get me wrong, you play the part well. I should know, I’ve played it many times.” Klaus said walking out of her sight. “But there was a time, when this was quite real, between us.”

“Oh, yeah. Then you got it in your head to take what I built.” Marcel said. “When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty. Not friendship, that’s got to be earned.”

“Then you should know, this decision wasn’t fully my decision.” Klaus then went to explain the witch situation.

Emma listened quietly as Klaus explained the witches threatened the baby and bargained the baby’s life for Marcel’s reign. He then went into further detail about how firstly a child meant little to him, but then remembered his hateful father. He didn’t want to do the same to his child as his father did to him.

Though, Marcel didn’t seem to accept his explanation. Klaus admitted that, he did at one point want what he had, what he built. Because it was something so great, something he built himself. But, Marcel disagreed, he didn’t build it himself.

Marcel admitted that it was because of Klaus, that he was able to create what he had. If it weren’t for him, there would be nothing. He’d still be stuck under his father’s shadow.

There was silence for a moment, if she didn’t know better she would’ve thought Klaus became offended and left. But, instead, he asked Marcel to rule with him. To stand by his side, as an equal. Friends. Brothers. She peered over the edge of the railing to see Marcel take Klaus’s flask and drink from it in agreement.

“Darling, be careful or you’ll fall.” Klaus smirked.

Emma blushed realizing he was talking to her.

 

Emma hummed strolling through the halls when she heard shuffling in a room to her left. Furrowing her eyebrows she slowed her pace and peered around the corner. She found that it was a girl, sixteen to seventeen possibly, digging furiously through boxes.

“Um, hello. You’re Davina, right?” Emma said slowly stepping into the room.

“Uh, yeah, hi.” Davina looked up at her.

“I’m Emma. I heard you were moving into the compound.” Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. “Uh, whatcha looking for?” She asked.

“My violin… I think I left it in the attic.” She sighed.

“Oh, then go get it.” Emma suggested.

“I can’t. It’s not safe out there.” Davina tucked her hair behind ear.

“Oh yeah, you’re the super witch the other witches want to kill…” Emma said awkwardly.

“Yep.”

After a moment of awkwardly standing, Emma spoke up again. “If it means anything, I do believe Klaus or Elijah killed one of them… Agnus, I’m sure. She tried to kill Hayley, well, more like her baby.” Emma rocked back and forth on her heels.

“It felt like I was dying.” Hayley said from behind her.

“Oh, hey, mama wolf. Are you okay?” Emma said taking in her stressed stance.

“Yeah, just… Yeah.” Hayley sighed.

“Is it Klaus? Did he do anything to you?” Emma instantly became defensive.

“No.” Hayley shook her head. “No, it’s just this morning. What he did…” She sighed.

“They’ll be alright. They’ve survived this long, they’ll be able to handle the vamps.” Emma smirked.

“Wait.” Davina called from her place. “Can we go back to the subject of Agnus being dead?” 

“What, about it? She’s dead, just like Emma said, Elijah killed her.” Hayley crossed her arms confused.

“Agnus was the last living elder. If she’s dead then… then I’m safe.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “Marcel would’ve told me.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to lose you. You’re his secret weapon against the witches.” Hayley suggested.

Davina scoffed. “You’re lying. You two are lying.”

“Why would we lie?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know. You want something from me.” She suggested.

“Uh…” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Do I want something from you?” Hayley asked herself thoughtfully. “Yeah, actually I do.” Hayley took a few steps towards Davina.

“Thanks to Marcel, My family is cursed to be stuck in their werewolf form. Except on a full moon. Now, I’m smart enough to know there’s a window to every curse. Being the strongest with I’ve ever heard of, I believe you could find it.” Hayley explained. “But I wouldn’t lie to  you to get what I want. I’d ask.” Hayley shrugged.

With that Hayley turned and walked out of her room. Davina looked over to Emma with a hard stare, analyzing her. Emma looked around awkwardly trying to avoid the girl’s eyes, before finally speaking up.

“I don’t want anything from you, Davina.” Emma said sincerely.

“There’s  _ nothing  _ you want?” Davina asked narrowing her eyes.

“Is there something I want? Yes, of course. From you, though? No.” Emma shrugged.

“But,” Emma stopped her.

“I want something that you couldn’t give me.” Emma smiled. “And like Hayley said, I wouldn’t lie. It’s easier to just ask.”

Davina stayed silent after that and Emma took that as her queue to leave. Emma spared her one more smile before exiting the room. Walking quickly,on her journey to her room, she yelped when she turned a corner and nearly barreled into Klaus. Sensing his irritation, her heart leaped up to her throat and she took a large step back allowing him room to go past.

“You tell off your temperamental captor and yet you look at me as if I’ll rip you in half.” Klaus raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you just seem… I mean you’re…” She stopped. “You’re angry, and I don’t know what exactly you’ll do if you’re angry… I was with Jax for nine years, I’ve seen everything he had to offer when he was angry. You not so much…” Emma sighed.

“So you’re wary of me?” He asked stepping close to her. “Good.” He smirked before continuing past her.

Feeling her fear replace itself with anger she opened her mouth before she could stop herself. “Cowardly asshole.”

“What was that, love?” He asked.

She gasped and covered her mouth spinning around to look at him. “N-nothing! I am so sorry, I don’t know why I said that—.” Klaus cut her off.

“Watch your tongue. You’ve said it in your own words. You don’t know what I’ll do when I’m angry.”

She nodded, with wide eyes, letting him leave. She watched his retreating back before he turned a corner and she dropped her hand from her mouth.

“What is wrong with me…?” Emma whispered, surprised by her actions.

As if answering, a sharp pain shot through her skull. It felt like a nail was thrusted into her eye to the back of her head. She gasped and grabbed her head, stumbling into the closest wall for support. She squeezed her eyes closed and willed it to go away and in an instant it was gone. Like a light.

“What _ is  _ wrong with me?” She asked herself again.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma hummed quietly as she swept up the still disheveled bar. She decided to clean it up since most everyone else was busy and she didn’t have to stop cleaning when the first ray of dawn peeked on to her her skin. She thought about if people who attacked the bar would spot her and try again, but she remembered listening to Klaus’s and Marcel’s conversations, they had killed the responsible. So she was safe.  
That didn’t stop her from jumping at the voice from the door. “Hello there, Emma.”  
“Oh, h-hey…” Emma mentally scolded herself for startling so easily. “Hello, Rebekah, how are you?”  
“Slightly bored, aggressively annoyed. You, dear?” The beautiful blonde strolled into the bar.  
“Slightly annoyed, aggressively bored. Klaus in your hair again?” Emma slumped into a chair with a sigh.  
“Yes, actually.” Rebekah sat next to her. “He’s like a little parasite that I cannot get out of my hair. He’s-”   
“Lice.”   
“What?”  
“That little parasite is called Lice… He’s Lice”  
Rebekah pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, Emma. That’s why I called him a little parasite in my hair.”  
“Oh.” Emma picked at the edge of the table. “I’m single, now.” She added awkwardly.  
“I hope by your doing?” Rebekah hummed.  
Emma giggled, cheekily. “I burned his wrist and promptly told him to shove it.”  
“Good, good.” Rebekah smiled. “Are you going to the festival?”  
“I’m not. I don’t really have a reason to go.” Emma shrugged.  
“Then why do-.” Emma’s phone cut off Rebekah’s suggestion.  
“Um, give me a moment.” Emma looked at the unknown caller before quickly answering. “Listen if some guy Marcel gave you this number, I’m not interested, sorr-”  
“Marcel’s giving out your number, Darling?” Klaus’s amused voiced bubbled through the receiver.  
Emma deadpanned. “Klaus? Why do you have my number?”  
“Incidentally, Marcel gave it to me. Though, I inquire not for the same reasons he’s giving it to other fellows.” He chuckled.  
“Honestly, I don’t even know anymore. One guy called for a date. A date to cut my hair…” She absentmindedly fiddled with her ends. “Anyway, you called for?”  
“We’ve lost a magical little bird.”

“Maybe she got scared and run off, thinking she could watch after herself. Which honestly, are we doubting that she can’t?” Emma asked.  
“No, it’s just she wouldn’t just… go.” Marcel said.  
“Maybe she did ‘just go’. She’s a teenage girl, that the witches want dead. I’d run away too.” Emma leaned against the wall.   
“She’s missing her violin, maybe she went to get it on her own accord.” Elijah walked into the office.  
“Hi, Elijah.” Emma waved.  
“Hello, Emma.” Elijah nodded respectfully.  
“What did you say to Davina in the attic?” Marcel asked. “She lied to my face so she could stay there while believing you could help her control her magic. How do I know you didn’t take her?”  
“I haven’t an idea where Davina is or why she ran away. Might I suggest you step back?” Elijah said, holding his temper.  
When Marcel didn’t Emma stepped in between and pushed them apart. “Alright, boys. You two play nice.” finally Marcel did move away.  
“I truly have no desire to see harm come to that child in any.” Elijah stated.  
“That child, which you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New orleans.” Klaus reminded. “She’s fled. What is to stop her from destroying us all. Or so, destroying all we’ve worked for?” He stopped for a moment. “If she is no friend, she is an enemy.”  
“She’s a child!” Emma yelped.  
“She is naive.” Klaus argued.  
“She is sixteen with a bullseye on her back!” Emma flailed her arms about.  
“She’s sixteen and may be putting a bullseye on our back, Emma.” He stalked towards her. “She is dangerous.”  
She leaned close to him and poked his chest. “So am I.” She turned away and stomped out of the room.  
Klaus raised an eyebrow and lowered his gazed to where her finger was previously. There was a small hole revealing his skin. She burnt through his shirt, he had felt the heat but didn’t think much of it, but not knowing she did this.  
“Oh, what fun you are.”  
Emma walked, her anger fuming, away from Klaus’s office. She jumped down the stairs two at a time, hoping it get her somewhere soon. She felt jittery, like she had drank too many energy drinks while supporting an IV full of coffee. She wasn’t watching where she was walking and she barrelled into a person’s back.  
“Oh, shit, sorry.” Emma helped the person around. “Oh, hello again, Rebekah.”  
“Emma, you’ve burnt my jacket, what the hell?” Rebeckah grumbled.  
“I, I don’t know.” Sure enough there was a scorch mark on the side of her breast and her sleeve.  
“Hi Emma.” Hayley greeted walking up to them while holding a costume.  
“Hey baby mama, how you feeling today?” Emma asked moving to hug the girl.  
“Hungr-ow!” Hayley yelped the instant their skin touched.  
“What happened? Are you alright?” Emma instantly forgot about her angry and quickly looked over Hayley for injuries.  
“You burnt me, Emma.” Hayley looked at her surprised.  
“I burnt you?”  
“Yes. When our arms touched it was like I accidently brushed my arm against a hot pipe.” Hayley rubbed her arm.  
“I’m sorry, I, I didn’t even realize.” Emma looked down at her arms.  
“It’s okay…” Rebekah and Hayley watched their friend examine her arms, confusedly. “Anyway, any word on Davina?”  
“Still missing.” Emma sighed.  
“What’s Klaus’s plan.” Hayley asked.  
“I don’t know he pissed me off before I heard it.” Emma shrugged.  
“Did you burn him too?” Rebekah smiled.  
“Kinda wish I did.” Emma laughed.  
“Why’d she even leave?”Rebekah asked.  
“Maybe she believed us about Agnus.” Hayley offered.  
“Oh yeah, we did tell her the hag was dead.” Emma remembered.  
“Ah, so it’s your fault she’s gone?” Rebekah raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, I take full responsibility of her running away. Though next time we convince a teenager to run away, we need to join them.” Emma laughed.  
“Just wait, Elijah will join their company and they’ll be unstoppable.” Rebekah looked back to Klaus, who stood on the balcony, people rushing by him. “Lied to, used, manipulated and threatened. It’s the modern day Casket Girl…”  
“Are you talking about Davina or yourself?” Hayley asked.  
“Does it matter?” Rebekah questioned. “Either way, us girls have to stick together.”  
“Well, right now, this girl has to be somewhere in like two minutes.” Emma clasped her hands giddily.  
“Hot date?” Hayley asked as Emma started off.  
“Somethin’ like that. Bye, now!” Emma started to jog out the door.  
She picked up a full sprint as soon as she was in fresh space. She hauled off to Latrobe Park, weaving and ducking through the mass of people. She once almost knocked over a woman holding nachos. She jogged to a stop at the parks entrance to catch her slight labored breath and looked around at the less amount of people. It wasn’t much less though, still quite crowded.  
She picked up a jog again and started off towards the fountain. This time she did knock a woman down, attempting to avoid a dog that was all over the sidewalk. Finally, she came to the fountain and took a seat, not seeing who she came for. There was hope that they wouldn’t notice that she was-  
“Late.” A voice called behind her. “You’re late.”   
“Damn, I thought I was early!” Emma joked turning to face Aiden.  
Aiden walked around the fountain and laughed. “Eh, you’re timing doesn’t really bother me. Just as long as you’re here.”  
“I wouldn’t miss this day for anything!” Emma stood up and hugged the boy.  
Emma grabbed the teenager’s hand and pulled him out of the park. They slowly strolled through the people, laughing and doing festival things. They had never had the chance to do this, not in all the seven- nearly eight years of knowing each other. Jax had always got in the way of their plans.   
Aiden was the happiest Emma had seen him in a long time. After he lost his parents, she found him, sitting alone in the house a after year or two. Scared. He was a strong boy though, she’d give him that. He’d nearly slit her throat with a butter knife as she was exploring the abandoned house. She had found him on accident.   
She was glad she did.  
“Well, what a pleasure meeting you out here today.” Klaus interrupted her thoughts.  
“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Our last encounter I thought about punching you.”  
“Yes, yes, but for a moment when Hayley said you had left, I worried that you’d thought you’d found a suitable courter through Marcel’s attempts.” Klaus admitted shoving his hands in his pockets. “But I see, you’ve chosen a better way to spend you day. Hello, little warrior.” Klaus greeted Aiden.  
He didn't seem to notice he was being spoken to though, as his eyes were trained on a little stand across the street. It was a small cotton candy stand, it was always there, the man sold fifty cent cones and dollar buckets. Mostly for a hobby, he didn’t need the job. He admitted that all the time, when people told him it was a waste of time.  
“Aiden.” Emma ruffled his hair. “Klaus sai-.” She looked up to see him gone. “He said hi, but he’s a bit busy today.”  
“I didn’t even notice he was here.” Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. “I feel bad now.”  
“I think he’ll understand, he’s probably in a rush right now anyway.” She turned him around and started to continue to walk on.  
“On the contrary, love. I just went to acquire… gifts.” Klaus reappeared right before them, uncaring of using his speed in front of bystanders.  
In his hand he held two cones with purple and blue fluffs atop of them. “One for the little warrior and one for the lovely Hellhound.” He handed them the airy treats.  
“Oh, Klaus. You didn’t have-.” Emma started to pull out money for him.  
“But I did, love.” He declined the payment.  
“Thank you!” Aiden started plucking away at his.  
“You’re certainly welcome. Shall we walk? If you are not opposed to me joining you.” Klaus offered.  
“Aren’t you looking for Davina?” Emma asked.  
“Davina, I’m sure we’ll find her eventually.” Klaus shrugged.  
“You were arguing that she may be putting a target on our backs a few hours ago.” Emma narrowed her eyes.  
“Yes, but, I could also be mistaken.” Klaus said. “She very well may have gone to retrieve her violin.”  
Emma hummed and continued to walk on. They aimlessly walked through the streets, continuing their festival doings. Emma even allowed Aiden to take her phone for pictures and also Klaus to steal some of her cotton candy, after an attempt to keep it away.  
He reached to take a piece to which she smacked his hand away lightly. Every five minutes he’d try to grab a bit and she’d do the same thing. Eventually she was down to a small fluff that stuck half out her mouth. Emma turned to throw the cone away and upon turning back Klaus had the other half in his mouth… while it being in her mouth as well.  
“Kaush! Wha awe you toing!” Emma squealed, her face burning.  
“I waned some efore you ate ih awe.” His face was so close to hers. Their noses touching. Their lips? Close to it.  
Suddenly a flash went off and Emma snatched her head away to look at Aiden. “Saved.” He grinned cheekily.  
“Aiden delete that picture!”  
“Nah. I like it.”  
“Aiden.”  
He just stuck his tongue out at her.   
It was dark now, and somehow more people had come out to join the festival. It was more crowded than before and after a while they decided to get something to eat, well, Emma and Aiden did. After nearly being dragged away through the crowd, Aiden was to stand against the wall next to Klaus while they ate.  
Not wanting to leave Emma to be bumped into and pushed, Klaus offered her his place, which she politely declined. Instead of letting her say no, he simply pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. She blushed, but she didn’t struggle.  
“You’re quite small.” Klaus whispered into her ear.   
She laughed nervously, she didn’t understand what was happening. “I’ve always been short.”  
“I’ve never truly noticed.” He nuzzled her neck slightly. “I like it.” He hummed.  
Emma stood, stiff, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just laying his head in her neck. No Kissing or biting like her did the last time he had his face there. He was just there.   
Emma suddenly spotted something ahead. “Klaus, isn’t that Elijah and Marcel?”   
“Nope.” He didn’t move his head,  
“Klaus, I’m serious.” Emma nudged him. “They’re talking, maybe they’ve found something.”  
“I’d rather not jump back into work so soon, Darling. I quite like it here.” He mumbled, his lips brushing her skin.  
“You can cuddle me later.” She promised, turning in his arms. “Let’s go see what they’re talking about.” Emma grabbed his hand off her hip and Aiden’s with her other and tugged them off to the the men.  
“Well, don’t you two look like the closest of friends.” Emma teased.  
“Hardly.” Marcel disagreed.   
Klaus smirked, snaking his arms back around Emma’s waist. “Klaus!” Emma snapped.  
“You said later. It’s later.” Klaus rested his head on her shoulder. “  
“I was just telling Elijah here how much time we’re wasting.” Marcel added to his previous statement.  
“You don’t like festivals?” Klaus asked.  
“I don’t see why not. Who doesn’t love a good street fair?” Rebekah strolled up to them.  
“Hey, Bekah.” Emma waved.  
“Hey, Emma. You’ve got a little something. Right there on your shoulder.” Rebekah pointed out as if her something filthy.  
“Yeah, I know.” Emma rolled her eyes.  
“Who’s the kid?” Rebekah asked.  
“I’m Aiden. Pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself.” He tipped his head.  
“How cute. Is he yours, Emma?” Rebekah raised an eyebrow.  
“Something like that.” Emma smiled.  
“Anyway, did you come to help us find the magic birdie?” Klaus asked.  
“Can’t have your secret weapon getting into the wrong hands, can we?” Rebekah reasoned.  
“Let’s not refer to the sixteen year old as a weapon. Especially not in front of the fifteen year old.” Emma sighed.  
“For the record, we are moments away from retrieving her.” Klaus smirked.  
“Do I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus?” Elijah asked. “Clearly, you have some diabolical machination. What is it?”   
Klaus simply smirked and stepped away from Emma. They all watched him walk over to a boy, closer to Davina’s age. After a few words the boy gave Klaus his phone and simply stood, obviously compelled. He looked back at them and winked as he dialed a number.  
“Why does he have Timothy’s phone?” Aiden asked.  
“You know him?” Emma asked, playing with his hair.  
“Yeah, he’s a high schooler, that always plays at things like this.” Aiden explained.  
“A violinist?” Rebekah questioned.  
After a few minutes Klaus started walking back to them, Timothy in tow. “Uh, Klaus, you have a puppy following you.” Rebekah raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, yes. He’ll becoming with us for a moment.” Klaus smirked.  
“What is with you kidnapping people?” Emma asked.  
“Speaking of which, let’s keep you poisonous teeth out of my-her.” Aiden spoke up.  
“Understood, little warrior.” Klaus patted his head.

“At least you have your own bed, now.” Aiden said.  
“You know you don’t have to be apart of this, little flame.” Emma said.  
“Do you still draw? I don’t see anything recent.” Aiden ignored her.  
“Aiden, don’t ignore me.” Emma warned.  
“You drew this two months ago.” He looked at picture of the moon.  
“Aiden!” Emma snapped.  
“We both know one wrong move and that guy falls to his death!” Aiden grumbled. “He doesn’t have to be apart of this either.”  
Emma sighed. “Look, I’ll just be sitting up there. Making sure he doesn’t die because he sneezed.” Aiden sat next to her on the bed.  
“You better be careful up there.” She muttered standing up.  
“Aren’t I always.” He joked.  
“Boy.” She warned.  
“Okay, okay.” He raised his hands in surrender and followed her out of the room.  
Emma walked down to meet the boys, Rebekah had run off somewhere. Emma sighed and took her place next to Klaus, barely listening to their conversation. She jumped when she felt arms slip around her waist, but relaxed upon realizing it was just Klaus being uncharacteristically affectionate.   
“Hey, keep your hands where I can see them!” Aiden yelled down to Klaus when his hands slid to her hips.  
“By all means, little warrior.” Klaus complied moving his arm just to circle her.  
“Emma?” Elijah questioned quietly.  
“I have no idea…” She shook her head. “We’ve got company.”  
They all watched as Davina strode in, her eyes determined. “Hey, beautiful.” Emma smiled sadly. “Sorry, about all this.”  
“You don’t look too sorry.” Davina retorted.  
“I don’t even know what’s going on with this.” Emma sighed.  
“Yes, Emma’s just a sweet, confused, little Hellhound.” Klaus smirked. “I’m glad you decided to return.”  
“Klaus, take a seat. I’ll handle this.” Marcel said.  
“Oh sure, send the protector who lied to her in. That’ll work great!” Emma drawled under her breath.  
“Hey, you’re here as Klaus’s cuddle toy, so I don’t think your opinion matters.” Marcel snapped looked back at her.  
Emma’s eyebrow raised and Klaus felt her temperature rise. “Excuse me, bitch. You won’t have to worry about Davina in a mom-.”  
“Her opinion matters quite a bit.” Klaus said. “She’s actually the most innocent out of all of us on Davina’s sheet.” Klaus smirked. He felt her temperature drop slowly.  
“Marcel! You’ve got me here, now let him down.” Davina ordered.  
“D, what happened? Why’d you run?” Marcel asked. “And Emma I will throw something at you if you say what you’re about to say.” Marcel threatened.  
“Threaten me again, Marcel. I dare you.” Emma muttered under her breath, her skin burning Klaus’s slightly.  
“Hush, hush, Love.” Klaus soothed her. “He’s trying to be tough for our little witch.” He kissed her behind her ear. He felt her temperature drop instantly.  
“How? By threatening my friend?” They returned to the conversation.  
“Actually, my idea love. Apologies.” Klaus said.  
“He’s not sorry.” Emma added quickly, before he pinched her and stepped away with a teasing smirk.  
“I didn’t want to go too far to make a point, but I wanted results.” He added, slowly walking to the witch.  
Davina laughed bitterly. “You act so confident. But I know the truth.” She started. “You’re scared that we can see what you really are; an animal.” Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and Klaus fell to his knees in pain.  
Emma and the boys attempted to rush to his aid only to be thrusted back and forced to the ground. Davina kept bending and breaking Klaus and Emma had to look away for a moment. She looked back just as she broke his neck and she yelped covering her mouth.  
Emma jumped up to make her way to Klaus’s limp form while Elijah tried to talk to her. It didn’t work in his favour, she simply held him in her magic grip, listing all the wrong he’d done her. She noticed Emma’s journey and threw her into a pillar.  
Groaning and wheezing from the impact she found that she rolled to an adjacent spot near Klaus.   
Come on, you big bad asshole. You’re not supposed to die.  
“Come on now, love. Don’t tell me you were falling for that?” Emma looked up to see Rebekah. “What are you doing over there, Emma?”  
“Nursing a dislocated arm.” Emma admitted. “Aiden, You alright, up there?”   
“Really? You’re asking me that! My ribs aren’t broken! If I didn’t like the guy, I’d push his ass.” Aiden said.  
“Don’t you even think about it princess. Hurt Aiden, I make boyo’s head explode.” Emma grunted when Davina looked towards the fifteen year old angrily.  
Davina opened her mouth to retort. “Josh what are you doing? Get out of here!” Davina cried.  
In an instant Rebekah was across the room, his neck in her hand. “If I was Klaus, I’d pull his head off and feed to the wolves.” She dropped his neck. “But hurting people is so boyish. Like how my brother compelled your friend onto the roof.”  
“Oh, just, ah. Call the boy down.” Emma whined.  
“It’s okay Timothy, you can come down know one will hurt you.” Rebekah assured.  
“He told me I couldn’t climb down off this beam.” Timothy said, holding onto Aiden.  
“Then don’t climb, silly. Am I the only smart one in the room. Jump.” Rebekah walked over to him.  
He hesitated for a good moment and finally AIden said, “For the love of, just go!” Aiden snatched his violin and shoved him backwards.  
With ease, Rebekah caught him and steadied him on the ground. Aiden jumped down quickly after them and rushed over to Emma. She had stopped moving and simply laid in her spot.  
“I’m sorry, Em. I was hoping to get you in on this plan before you left with Klaus.” Rebekah said walking over to the injured girl.  
“It’s okay, i’ve learned not moving helps.” Emma mumbled.  
“Your arm is definitely dislocated, I’ve gotta put it back.” Aiden warned.   
“Can we not?” Emma asked.   
“Nope, sorry.” Aiden didn’t give her time to argue and quickly moved her arm back into it’s rightful place, wincing at her squeal of pain.  
“I’m sorry, Love but we’ve got to go.” Rebekah said, pulling Emma onto her feet.  
“Uhg, come on. Let me wallow in pain!” Emma whined, leaning on Aiden.  
“It’s not a long walk.” Rebekah said.  
“Fine, let’s go. I’ve got like eight broken ribs and I’d like to sit down as soon as possible.”  
They all filed after Rebekah, following her to an undergrounded area. Emma knew where they were going after a few turns, and the while walk, though she had never been through the doorway. For the longest time she prayed Jax would fuck up and end up in that room.  
Aiden helped Emma sit on the ground and took the place next to her. Aiden laid his head on her uninjured shoulder and closed his eyes. Emma smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.   
Their moment was soon ruined when Timothy started to keel over in pain. Emma jerked up and with much protest from her body, she rushed over to him, only for Davina to do the same thing. “Shit, what’s going on?” She asked.  
“Klaus poisoned their water.” Rebekah revealed.  
“Oh, fun.” Emma grumbled. “Sh, sh. Davina, look at me.”  
“He poisoned… the water?” Aiden asked from behind her.  
Emma whipped around to face him. “Aiden? No, no, no!” She rushed over to the writhing boy and pulled his head into her lap. “No, come on. You’re going to be okay.” Emma started to cry.  
“Klaus!” Rebekah snapped into her phone. “With the children you poisoned. How do we cure them? Vampire blood isn’t working.”  
Emma looked over to Davina, Josh trying to use his vampire blood to help her. “Well, we’ve got three children dying here, Klaus! Yes, three. Aiden. He drank the water too.” Rebekah snapped.   
“Think, think. Dammit, Emma. Come on.” Emma whispered to herself.   
“V-Virus.” Aiden whimpered.  
“Virus? Oh, poison is similar to virus. You get a fever to burn the virus away. I can burn the poison away.” Emma said triumphantly to herself.  
Emma pushed up the boy’s shirt up and placed her palms on his chest. She started to do what she had done for Hayley except in reverse. Aiden started to whine more all while beginning to sweat profusely. She hushed him and ignored his nudging fingers.   
After a moment, she stopped, before she fried his brain. He stopped squirming in pain, as did Davina. Both for two different reasons. Emma cursed herself and was quick to the girl’s side. Not caring about the male in the room, Emma tore the top of her dress and started to do the same.  
Emma felt the girl’s heartbeat stop soon after starting the process. “Emma, she’s gone. I can’t hear her heart anymore- ow!” Rebekah yanked her hand back after touching Emma’s shoulder.  
“She can’t be dead.” Emma didn’t remove herself.  
“Emma…” Josh said.  
“No!” Emma yelled.  
“Emma stop! This trick didn’t work out well last time!” Rebekah grabbed her shirt and yanked her back.  
Emma slid across the ground, tears filling her eyes. “No…”  
After a few moments of sitting and Emma crying, a loud gasp resounded through the room. They all watched as Davina jerked into a sitting position, hauling air into her lungs. Emma quickly moved to the girl’s side to check her for any signs of sickness.  
“Tim?” Davina panted at her before looking over at the deceased boy.  
“Davina…” Emma hushed her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Emma held her as she sobbed.  
Emma walked, Aiden in her arms, Davina in Rebekah’s. They walked back into the compound, Emma shoved past Klaus, when he tried to stop her. She walked Aiden up to her room and with slight issue, got him into her bed.  
She left to the bathroom, returning with a bowl of water and a towel. She wiped away his sweat, his fever yet to go down from her heat earlier. Her eyes watered at the thought at what could’ve happened tonight, what did happen. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Aiden. A selfish part of her was happy that it was Timothy instead.  
Emma gripped the towel angrily, she could’ve lost Aiden because of Klaus’s selfish acts. Davina had to be on their side or dead. He was an idiot.  
Emma stood up and stormed out of the room, quickly turning out the light and shutting the door as she stepped out. She found Klaus standing with Elijah and Rebekah. She vaulted over the railing and ignored the pain in her ribs as she landed and stalked towards the deadly Mikaelson.  
“She doesn’t look too pleased.” Elijah hummed.  
“What do you expect, he almost killed the child she cares most about.” Rebekah commented.  
“Ah, my sweet Hellhound, how are your ribs I hear you took quite th-” He was cut off as her searing fist connected with his jaw.  
“You son of a bitch.” She growled. “You tried to kill him.”   
“Emma, I assure you-.” He tried.  
“Don’t assure me of shit.” She stomped on his chest and held him to the ground. “You know the fun part about you being literally immortal? I can cause you unlimited amounts of pain, and you’ll never die.” She smirked moving her foot to his throat.  
“Emma, what on earth is that?” Rebekah gasped.  
“Hm?” Emma turned to them and out of the corner of her eye she notice something burning behind her. “Ah what the fuck!” She yelped and spun around in her place trying to put the put the flame out.   
She swatted at her butt trying to rid herself of the fire when Klaus grabbed her and poured a glass of water on her back. She hissed in pain and tried to squirm away.  
“Hush, hush.” Klaus said, holding her.  
“That hurt.” Emma looked over her shoulder at where the fire was. “Like you poured acid on me.” She pouted.  
“I’m sorry, love.” He hummed and moved her tattered shirt to reveal her tailbone, welts turning up on her skin.  
“What was that?” Rebekah reiterated.  
“Sister dear, I believe that was a tail.” Klau answered. “A burning tail.”


	7. 7

“Hey, Emma.” Hayley said strolling into Emma’s room with a plate in her hands.

“Hiya-ow!” Emma yapped.

“Quit moving!” Aiden snapped.

“It hurts.” She pouted.

“What that hell? You’ve got a straight line of welts up your spine.” Hayley asked.

“I put her tail out.” Klaus said stepping into her room and near her. “I am truly sorry, though, Love. I was unaware that it would cause you harm.” He added gently touching her skin near the welts.

“Hold on, did I just hear a sincere apology from the one and only Klaus?” Hayley gasped mockingly.

“Very funny, little wolf.” He rolled his eyes. “But I am quite worried that you’re up and around.” Klaus admitted to Emma.. “With your fractured ribs and these welts, you should be resting.”

“And you should be staked through the chest a few dozen times. But, hey, we all don’t get what we want.” Emma snapped, standing off the bed before storming from the room.

“Well that went about as well as Marcel and Davina’s making up.” Aiden said awkwardly. “You guys are really bad at this…”

Klaus sighed deeply before exiting the room as well.

“I just wanted breakfast with her…” Hayley murmured, sadly.

Emma found herself knocking on Davina’s door, before slowly opening it. She peeked her head in to see Davina levitating a vase, her readied aim for her face. The girl slowly put the vase down as a approval for coming inside.

“Hey…” Emma said slowly.

“Hi…” Davina looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry for breaking your ribs.” She apologized.

“It’s okay, I was better off than the boys.” Emma laughed. “How are you feeling?” She asked tentatively.

“It hurts…” Davina started to cry. “So bad.”

“Oh, sweetie, come here.” Davina launched herself into Emma’s arms. “I know. I know.”

Emma held the girl as she sobbed into her shoulder. Emma hushed the girl girl and gently rocked her. Her heart broke for the sixteen year old, but she was simply glad she and Aiden were alive, even if that meant for Timothy to be gone.

Davina started to cough on her shoulder, Emma didn’t think much of it and simply patted her back. It only started to worry her when she felt something hit her shoulder.

“Da-?” Emma pushed her away and got a chest full of dirt. “Davina!” Emma turned her to the side and started hitting her back a bit harder.

“Klaus! Marcel!” Emma screamed. “Come on, Davina. Breathe.” Emma said.

“Watch out!” Aiden moved Emma out of the way. “Snap twice if this is just a coughing fit… with dirt and once if you can’t breath at all, like you’re choking on the dirt.”

Davina struggled but snapped twice. Aiden whispered to himself for a moment and closed his eyes. “What’s going on?” Emma spun around to see Klaus.

“I, I don’t know. Sh-she was crying and then choking and I, I don’t know what to do-!” Emma turned back to Davina as Aiden punched her, literally, between the shoulder blades.

Suddenly the house started to shake, as if their was an earthquake going around. Klaus pulled Emma out of the way of a falling vase. He pulled her against him protectively, and she didn’t fight him.

Emma sat in a chair in Klaus’s office, quietly. Not truly listening to the men’s conversation, instead to the burning up her back. Davina eventually stopped coughing up a garden and stopped shaking the French Quarter. Aiden stayed with her just in case it happened again.

“Are you alright, Love?” Klaus asked.

Emma jerked and hissed when her shirt brushed against her back. “Yeah, yeah. I’m alright.”

“You’re lying to a liar.” Klaus raised an eyebrow. She smacked his hand away when he moved to lift her shirt.

“Look, I truly didn’t mean to bring harm to your little warrior.” Klaus tried.

“But you meant harm to Davina and Tim…” Emma whispered looking away from him.

“I know, I know. Not my most innocent idea.” Kaus admitted. “Are you going to hate me for that?”

“I,” She paused.

“I’d much rather you not. That wasn’t my goal.” He said quietly.

“I don’t know, Klaus…” Emma finally looked at him. 

She couldn’t bear the intense emotion in his eyes as he stared down at her, so she dropped her gaze. Quickly, She excused herself and rushed out of the room. Suddenly she felt an anxious urge to find Hayley. 

It was like a something nagging at the back of her mind. She felt an worry, like she was about to tell her best friend she slept with her boyfriend. Emma picked up the pace, but there was no need, a turn and a flight of stairs later she found her talking to Elijah.

“Emma, are you alright?” Hayley asked seeing the wild light in her friend’s eye.

“Yes, I am. I think. I actually came to find you and ask you that question.” Emma said.

“Um, I’m fine. What is g-?” Hayley started.

“Are you sure? I’ve got a nagging feeling that you’re worrying.You’re anxious. Why are you anxious?” Emma rambled.

“Slow down, Emma.” Hayley said. “I was just about to tell Elijah something, and I’m a bit nervous to tell him.” Hayley reassured the woman.

“Oh...uh, sorry.” Emma rubbed her neck. “Carry on.” She tried to make her escape but Hayley grasped her wrist.

“Can you stay?” She whispered. Emma nodded and stayed in her place. “S-Sophie wanted to find… Celeste’s remains…” Hayley admitted, tightly. “So, I went through your journals and found where you buried her.” 

“I know it was stupid and snoopy. I should’ve just asked you!” Hayley’s hand squeezed Emma’s wrist a bit in fear of what he’d say. “Please say something… please?”

Elijah nodded. “She wanted to be left in peace.” Elijah said. “When a witch’s remains are consecrated her power fuels the community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would  _ not be found _ . You have not only violated my privacy, you’ve broken my promise.” Elijah said.

Emma felt her the sadness roll off of Hayley in waves. “I thought they were just bones, Elijah…”

“If you truly believed that, then why didn’t you ask me where to find her?”

With that Elijah brushed past them and out of the corridor. Hayley dropped Emma’s wrist and walked off the other way. Emma felt anger towards Elijah, anger for him making Hayley upset. She wanted to stake him with thickest stake she could make.

Realizing her thoughts she shook her head, clearing them away. “What the hell?”

 

Emma walked into Klaus’s office and to his bar. She ignored the people inside and quietly looked over the glasses, until finding one she liked. She ‘ah-ha’ed quietly and started out of the room.

“You want a glass with that bottle?” Sophie asked.

“You want a foot up your up that ass?” Emma snapped.

“Jeez, it was a joke. Chill.” Sophie said.

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight. I don’t like you. I have never liked you. I tolerate you because you used to hide me from Jax for a little bit.” Emma turned to face her while taking a gulp from her tequila. “And my back is burning and I am constantly worrying about Hayley to the point where I’ve gotten a headache. So I kinda wanna get drunk and it’ll help with both of those for just a little bit.”

“What’s wrong with Hayley?” Rebekah asked.

“She upset. Like really upset. I know because it’s like I can feel her crying.” Emma sighed.

“Wait, you’re feeling Hayley’s emotions?” Sophie asked stepping up to her.

“Back up, bitch witch, I still want to break your jaw.” Emma warned, taking a sip from the bottle. “But yes, I can. Why?”

“I think you’ve-.” Suddenly the house started to quake again and Emma lost her balance. She stumbled into the wall, the bottle slipping out of her hands and smashing against the ground. Emma looked at the mess dejectedly.

“Awe.” She whined.

“Was that Davina?” Sophie asked startled.

“Awe.” 

“It’s a new little habit she’s started.” Klaus said bitterly.

“Awe.”

“And, she’s taken to vomiting dirt.” Rebekah added.

“Awe.”

“Emma, darling, get a new bottle. You’ll be fine.” Rebekah looked at the girl, surprised to find her in near tears. “Goodness, you act as if that was the only bottle.”

“No it’s just, I wanted that bottle, it tasted good… and it was new… and moving really, really hurts actually.” She pouted deeply. 

“Come here, love.” Suddenly, she was in Klaus’s seat and he was gone for a brief moment before returning with a bowl and towel. “It’s not your tequila, but it’ll do the same job.” He poured her a glass of what he was drinking.

She nodded and quickly drank it. “I’ll clean up the mess in a-ow! Moment.” She squirmed away from his wet towel.

“Don’t fret about that, love. I’ll clean it up.” Klaus said, holding her still. “Now, please hold still, I don’t enjoy your whimpers, so I’d rather not cause you more pain than necessary.” He admitted.

Sophie ignored them and spoke up. “This is bad. I thought we’d have more time, but Davina’s power, it’s becoming too much for her. We need to complete the Harvest now.”

“Says the desperate witch, conveniently.” Klaus retorted.

“I’m serious, that earthquake was a preview of a disaster movie coming.” Sophie said.

“Why should we have any reason to believe you?” Elijah asked.

“You’ve met Davine, you know her story, for months now she’s been bottling up all the power of the three girls sacrificed. A force that was meant to flow  _ through  _ her and into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power.” Sophie explained. “It’s tearing her apart and it will take us down with her.”

After a minute or two of silence, “I’m going to go talk to Davina-.” Emma started.

“She won’t agree, Emma.” Sophie argued.

“But she has a right to know what is happening to her.” Emma strode over to the girl. “Do you really want to argue with me right now?” She asked calmly.

“Emma, I’m just trying-Emma! You’re burning!” Sophie gasped and grabbed her water bottle.

“Wait! Don’t!” The vampires yelled.

“Ow! Ah! Ah!” Emma yelped and rubbed at the water with her shirt.

“What? She was on fire!” Sophie asked.

“Bloody hell, for a witch you’re dull.” Klaus asked rushing to examine Emma’s new cysts that covered her left hand.

“What are you even talking about?” Sophie snapped. “Look, I’m sorry, Emma, but we don’t have time for this.” 

“I’ll take her, I wanted to see Davina today anyway.” Rebekah said tugging Emma’s other arm.

Klaus held fast to her waist though, his eyebrows creased in concern. “Klaus, release.” Rebekah ordered.

Klaus sighed, brushing his fingers over Emma’s arms once before doing as Rebekah had asked. Emma cradled her arm to her chest and walked with Rebekah to Davina’s room. Emma hissed when her wet shirt touched her arm. The water felt too cold for her skin, like she was sticking her arm into a bucket of dry ice.

Rebekah slowly opened the door to Davina’s room to reveal Davina panting in Aiden’s arms. They looked up at the two entering and Aiden offered a small wave. Emma waved back, ignoring the throbbing in her arm and moved to sit on the bed.

“Your arm?” Davina huffed.

“I got put out again.” Emma shrugged.

“Davina… We’ve something to tell you…” Rebekah said regrettably.

Rebekah started to explain what was going on, and what needed to happen. Instantly, Davina disagreed. Rebekah tried to reassure her that she’d resurrect, but Davina wasn’t having it. Instead of arguing more and upsetting her Rebekah pulled out a needle, to which Davina go ballistic over.

The air in the room started to moved, blowing things to the ground. Rebekah tried to hold her still as she cried, but to no avail. In an instant Aiden snatched the needle from Rebekah’s hand before she could pierce the teen’s skin. “She said no.” He said sternly.

“Aiden-.” Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

“No, she said no. And that means no.” He growled moving in front of the older teen. 

“Ai…” Davina choked on her sob.

He turned around quickly. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s alright.” He soothed her, brushing back her sweaty hair.

“I’m sorry, Aiden…” She cried the wind whipping around them..

“Don’t be, this isn’t your fault.” He held her face.

“I can’t control it.” She wept.

“I know, it’s okay. We’ll figure this out.” The werewolf assured her. He moved to lay down next to her and grabbed the book off of the side table. “Layk slowly tied her boot as she sat in the back on the Kia SUV....” He started reading a book he had found on her shelf, ( **Insert shameless shelf promotion here:)** Close your Eyes. It was something she seemed to enjoy.

“We should leave them be, Rebekah.” Emma said as the wind stopped.

“Yeah…” Rebekah followed Emma out of the room. “I think I’ll go check on Hayley, care to join?”

“I will in a bit. I think I’m gonna go sit for a while…” Emma said walking the opposite made her way down the stairs

“Hello, Emma.” Elijah greeted her after the hour of her sitting alone..

“Hey, Elijah.” Emma responded, distractedly.

“How’s your arm?” He asked.

Emma sighed. “You know Hayley didn’t mean any harm, when she found Celeste.” 

“Emma…” Elijah tried.

“No, I’m serious. Her family is cursed to wolf form forever, so I don’t blame her for wanting to reverse it!” Emma flailed her arms about.

“She could’ve simply asked!” Elijah sighed.

“And what would you have done? Given up her location or tried to find another way?” Emma asked. “It was her best option-!” 

“That is enough!” Elijah yelled hitting the tabled she was at making it slam down on her arm.

Crying out in pain she shoved at the table, her super strength throwing away. Tears welled in her eyes as Elijah tried to grab at her arm, though in seconds Klaus beat him to it, appearing in the room.

“What’s happened here?” Klau grabbed her welted arm, until she yanked it away. “Let me see it, Darling.” Klaus urged gently.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Elijah apologized as Klaus held her hand and examined her forearm. “I normally hold my temper better.”

“It-it’s okay.” She attempted not to cry, her arm throbbing. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Let me go get some water.” Klaus started to leave.

“Wait! No. The water hurts, and makes it worse.” Emma grabbed his shirt. “It’s too cold…”

“Alright, Love.” He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. 

He took her arm again and gently massaged it, feeling her relax after finding that it didn’t hurt. When Elijah hit the tabled it had crushed her hand between the arm rest and table top. It caused her hand to begin bruising Klaus could already see her skin taking up a purple hue.

“Have we got a plan for Davina?” Emma asked.

Klaus inhaled sharply. “Little warrior didn’t allow us to sedate her.” Klaus said.

“Yeah, I know. He hasn’t left her side all day.” Emma smiled looking up at the room.

“He seems to be enough to keep her calm though.” Klaus smirked looking up at her.

“Oh hush.” Emma chuckled.

“What? I think it’s wonderful. Love is a precious thing.” Klaus said.

“Love? I don’t know about that, They’ve just met.” Emma looked back up to Davina’s room as Marcel walked in.

“Love can happen as quick or slow as it pleases, nothing changes the fact that it is in fact love.” Klaus said watching the smile on her face as she thought about the teens.

Her smile fell a little. “Are you really going to sacrifice Davina?”

“Love, I do believe it is the only way.” Klaus nodded avoiding her sad eyes.

“No way!” Marcel yelled coming out of her room. “You’re not touching her!” He leaped over the railing and charged over to Klaus, taking less than a moment to deck him in the jaw.

Klaus stumbled back, but was ready to come back at full force. “I’ll let you have that one.”

Emma jumped up and stepped in front of Klaus, her hands on his chest. “Wait, wait! He’s upset, it’s alright.”

Klaus only pressed on trying to move past her. “Klaus!” She grabbed his face and tilted his head down so their eye would meet. “Relax!” The anger washed out of his eyes slowly at the feeling of her warm palms.

“Now, Marcel, no one wishes to see Dacina come to harm less than I,” Elijah started.

“I beg to differ.” Klaus said as Emma dropped her hands. “The little warrior seems pretty protective of the witch.” He grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her into him, her back to his chest.

Elijah looked over at Klaus unamused. “But, there is no scenario here in which we wait this out. She will die.” Elijah finished his statement.

“Yeah, according to the witch who screwed over everyone here.” Marcel narrowed his eyes.

“The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a non believer like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith in these girls will be resurrected then I, too, am a believer.” Elijah said.

Marcel stepped past Elijah and stormed over to Klaus and Emma. “I saved Davina from the Harvest,” He stepped into Klaus’s face. “Now you expect me to just hand her over?”

“Do you think I’m happy about this? Sacrificing Davina will destroy the little warrior up there!” Klaus snapped. “Also it restores the witches power and we lose our weapons against them.” He added quickly.

“If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of the earth that shook, everywhere her winds are touching, will soon be flooded with water and consumed by flames.” Klaus said.

“Oh, so now you care about the city?” Marcel yelled.

“We ought to, we built it.” Elijah said. “And we watched it burn to the ground twice.”

“And I will not allow that to happen again.” Klaus said. “Do I make myself clear?”

Marcel glared at the Original. “Yeah… Yeah.” He muttered before turning to walk away.

After a moment of silence Elijah said something about going to pay respect to his soon to be concentrated ex. He invited Klaus to join him on the trip, seeing as he needed to warn a few people anyway. Hayley walked in and attempted to grab Elijah’s attention only to be brushed off.

Emma felt a pang of sadness hit her in the chest making her wince. She watched as the pregnant wolf left the room, rejected. Klaus’s arms tightened around her and he dropped his head into her neck.

“This is going to kill him…” Klaus murmured.

“I know…”

 

“Emma!” Someone shook her. “Emma get up!”

Emma’s eyes snapped open and she jerked up, her forehead clicking with Rebekah’s.

“Ow… What? What’s wrong?” Emma grumbled.

“Marcel took Davina.” Rebekah said.

“Honestly did we expect anything different?” Emma asked rubbing her eye.

“No, but Aiden’s missing as well.” Klaus sneered stepping into her room.

“What?” Emma started to get out of the bed. 

“And to think, you wanted to run away and start a life with this traitor.” Klaus snapped at Rebekah.

“Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before this all went down!” Rebekah bit back.

“Actually, he struck me before all of his funny business. So, I wouldn’t say we are the best of friends.” Klaus said.

“Hmm, finally someone’s done it.” She huffed.

“Shut up, you two!” Emma yelled. “AIden and Davina are out there, somewhere, and ow-shit.” Emma grabbed her chest.

“Alright, relax, love. Let’s not have a heart attack, now.” Klaus steadied her.

“No, it’s my chest hurts, like I’m unbelievably sad.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair. “Hayley’s upset. Fucking Elijah.” She growled out leaving the other two confused.

“Care to elaborate?” Rebekah asked.

“Just I feel like someone like someone is upset, and my head is telling me it’s Hayley.” Emma shook her head. “You two start looking, I’m going to check on mama wolf and then I’ll head out.” Emma didn’t leave room for arguing as she rushed out of the room.

She jogged about, looking for Hayley. Emma ignored the pang in her chest and continued looking, becoming relieved when she found her. She was stocking crates with cans and crying. Emma sighed and walked up to her, her footsteps alerting the werewolf of her presence.

“H-hey, Emma.” Hayley said weakly.

“What are you doing?” Emma sighed.

“I was going to take these to the Bayou.” Hayley started.

“No, why are you crying?” Emma asked. “He’s just a little upset, mama wolf.” 

“I went behind his back for a selfish reason.” Hayley choked out.

“It wasn’t selfish. I would’ve done the same thing, it’s okay.” Emma grabbed her face and started to wipe her tears. “Now can you stop crying for me, yeah?”

Hayley nodded and sniffed, Emma smiled and nodded back. Emma grabbed a crate of cans while Hayley grabbed the other. Emma and Hayley made their way to church, the wind nearly blowing them over several times.

“Hurry!” Emma laughed pushing open the door. “Go, Hayley.”

“I’m trying!” Hayley grinned. “I’m pregnant give me a second.”

“Well, what do we have here?” A british voice asked amused; Klaus.

“Um, I’m not entirely sure, I can’t see anything but hair.” Emma giggled.

“Let me help you with that then.” Suddenly the crate was taken out of her hands.

“Thank you.” She started to move the tangled mess from her face.

Klaus helped her move her hair after he had put the cans down. “Of course, my love.”

Emma froze at his words. “Did-?”

“Let the blind see.” Klaus cut her off, fully untangling her hair.

“Th-thanks.” She blushed.

“Klaus, these people werewolves?” Hayley asked. “You’re helping them?”

“Yes, although, not your werewolves.” Klaus answered. “They’re my clan.

“You’re clan?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Klaus sighed. “Their blood runs in my veins, as well as our child’s.” There was a pang in Emma’s chest, this time from her own feelings.

“This family get more and more complicated by the day.” Hayley mumbled.

“Word of advice, when dealing with Elijah, don’t do as I do.” Klaus said. “Just apologize.”

Hayley smiled slightly. “You’re full of surprises today. Good one’s.” 

“Am I?” Klaus asked.

“You are.” She smiled, looking pointedly at Emma who was looking out the window.

Klaus shook his head a small smile forming on his as he followed her gaze. He turned back to Hayley and shrugged, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, little wolf.”

“Uh huh, sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Now don’t you have two teenagers to find?”

 

With Marcel, Davina started to wake up, Marcel pacing above her. Startled, she threw him away from her, defensively. Marcel jumped up and held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not going to hurt you!” He promised.

“I don’t believe you!” She cried.

“Look, I’m the one who put the protection spell on you!” Marcel revealed. “And before you throw me again, if I had known I would’ve protected your friend as well.”

“Aiden! Where’s Aiden?” Davina started looking around frantically for the teen.

“D, he’s not a concern right now. I have to get you away from here-.” Marcel said.

“No! I want Aiden! I will not go anywhere without him!” Davina yelled.

Sighing, Marcel shook his head and started to exit the container. A few moments later Marcel returned with Aiden, holding the back of his shirt tight. Marcel shoved the boy forwards lightly, allowing the two to fall into each other’s arms.

Davina cried into his shoulder, he hushed her gently rocking her. She flinched when thunder sounded out above them and he just squeezed her tighter whispering comforting words.Davina pulled away to speak but noticed the busted lip and blackening eye he was sporting.

“Hey, don’t look at that. I was a little resistant when he came for you.” Aiden chuckled. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Davina glared at Marcel. “You didn’t have to hurt him.” 

“Well, the boy put a pretty big fight. Thought he was going to shift right in the room.” Marcel shrugged.

“Hey, I couldn’t be too sure. Everyone wants to kill her right now.” Aiden shrugged.

“You could’ve let me explain.” Marcel said.

Aiden just smirked and moved to hold Davina, her back against his front. He started talking to her, making jokes so that her tired laugh resounded through the storage container. Marcel smiled, he hadn’t heard her laugh in a long while.

Davina transitioned between seizing up and laughing and talking with the two boys for a few hours. Eventually, Davina dozed off a little, fluttering between sleep and awakeness. Aiden quietly played with her hair and rocked her gently.

“You really are a charming boy.” Rebekah’s voice sounded from the doorway.

Marcel jumped up. “What are you doing here?”

“But, I believe you are a smart one too.” Rebekah ignored him.

“Ah!” Davina started to convulse in pain.

“Get out!” Marcel yelled as Aiden helped Davina turn over so she didn’t choke on her vomit.

“Uh, guys, she’s throwing up water now!” Aiden held her hair back.

“Yes, it’s the third stage.” Rebekah said. “The flood.”

“I said get out!” Marcle glared.

“This is killing her, and your stubbornness will mean her death!” Rebekah claimed.

“I promised I’d fight for her. I’m not breaking that promise!” Marcel argued.

“I’m not saying don’t fight for her, just fight in the right way.” Rebekah said. “You owe it to her to fight for her to live!”

 

“Ow, son of a bitch!” Emma yelped when the rain water pattered on her arm, her jacket not suitable for heavy rain.

“Are you alright, love?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah, totally fine. It just feels like each raindrop is an acid bath on my arm.” She grumbled.

Klaus started to take off his coat. “Here, this should work better.” He put it over her shoulders.

“But you’ll get wet.” She argued, turning around to face him.

“I’d rather be soaked to the bone than watch you in pain.” He smiled adjusting the jacket.

“Did you find them?”  Klaus asked when Emma turned back around. 

“Yeah.” Rebekah answered. 

“Will he bring Davina?”

“He will.”

“If he doesn’t.”

“Aiden will.”

Emma stood quietly as the preacher walked up to her with a knife. He handed it to her and looked her in the eyes, his determined nod and calming smile echoed through her body. She nodded and turned around to Klaus again.

She grabbed Klaus’s outstretched hand and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and dragged the blade across his palm.She did the same for the other two Originals, Rebekah laughing bitterly and Elijah, stone faced. She came to a pause when she pressed the blade to Hayley’s hand, not excited about injuring her. 

Hayley smirked and leaned forwards to whisper in Emma’s ear, so quiet that not even Elijah heard. Whatever she had told her made Emma’s cheeks brighten and her eyes narrow. Emma quickly swiped the knife across her hand and stuck her tongue out at her. Hayley laughed lightly as Emma walked away, embarrassed. 

Emma stood at the edge of the grave, waiting for her next cue. It came faster than she expected, when he tapped her on her shoulder, she simply tossed the knife into the grave. “It is done.” He said.

Next was the hard part, that part Emma wasn’t entirely ready for. They all made their way to the witch’s location. Tombs surrounding them, how convenient, Emma couldn’t help but think. They waited for a few minutes, half expecting Marcel not to show.

He did, in fact, show. Although, he was alone. “Aiden wouldn’t let me bring her.” Marcel said slowly, taking a spot next to Rebekah.

“Then what is going on?” Sophie asked.

“That.” Marcel pointed at the flames that flittered in the air inch by inch.

Slowly, Aiden appeared around the corner, holding Davina in his arms. He whispered something to her and she laughed, the sound being foreign in this situation. Aiden let her down at the altar and the two stared at each other for a moment, before Davina leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 

He gave her one last smile before stepping back a few steps. He kept his head high, allowing the tears to fall freely and shook his head at Emma’s questioning eyes, as if saying ‘I can handle it’. Nodding, Emma moved her arms to hug herself instead.

They watched Sophie warm the knife over the fire and then step up to Davina. “Do you believe in the Harvest?”

“I…” Davina took a deep breath. “I do.” She answered.

And with that Sophie slit her throat quickly. Emma gasped and choked on her sob, quickly turning away as the teenager fell into Aiden’s arms. Klaus dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around her.

She noticed as the rain stopped, the last sign of Davina’s life, slipping away. The realization made her cry harder. Klaus held her for a moment longer while AIden cried over the dead girl, not allowing Emma to see him so hurt.

“After the Harvest, comes the reaping.” Sophie began. “The sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones.” 

Emma turned around to witness none of the girl’s awakening. “We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones.” She tried again.

“Resurrect your chosen ones!” When no one moved she uttered a quiet “Please. I beg!”

After nothing happened Sophie fell to her knees and broke down. Her broken sobs echoed through the air and Aiden just looked down dejectedly. He quietly played with her hair and whispered to himself, though loud enough for everyone with super hearing to hear.

“I guess our star gazing date will have to wait.” He sucked in a breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma left a plate of food outside Aiden’s door. She stood there for a good five minutes, knocking and calling out to him. She could hear him breathing, so she knew he was physically fine. Emotionally, not so much. So, instead of trying more, she retreated.

“How is he, Darling?” Klaus asked as she stepped down off the last step.

“Well, he’s just lost the only friend his age, who was quite possibly his love interest… He’s devastated.” She sighed.

“As well is Marcel, at least he’s not drowning himself in liquor.” Klaus said.

“Yeah…at least he’s talking to you.” She said.

“Oh, Love, don’t think of it like that.” Klaus pulled her into his arms. “He’s heartbroken, it’s not at all your fault.” 

“I don’t know how to help him.” She muttered into his chest.

“Time. Give him time.” Klaus whispered kissing the top of her head.

They stayed in that position for the longest it seemed, her head resting just under his chin. She breathed in, he smelled like… She didn’t know actually. He just smelt like  _ Klaus _ and she loved it.

“Ahem.” Someone interrupted their moment.

The both looked up to see Jax, terribly unamused. He watched the two for a moment before glaring directly at Emma. “Get lost, I gotta talk to him.”

Emma started to leave, rolling her eyes. “No, no. She can stay, I enjoy her company quite a bit.” Klaus pulled her back. 

“Disgusting, would you like me to give you a moment so you can shove your tongue down each other’s throats?” Jax grumbled.

“Oh that sounds splendid, would you please?” Klaus smirked.

“Wait, wha-oomph!” Suddenly Klaus’s lips were on her’s.

Startled, she stood still for a moment, until he bit her lip slightly. Emma hummed and kissed him back, pulling at his jacket trying to bring him closer. He kept his tongue to himself, but kissed her aggressively, holding onto her hips.

“Klaus.” Elijah interrupted them this time.

Regretfully, Klaus detached their lips and turned to look at his brother. “Yes, dear brother?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to join us for discussion. I asked Jaxson here,” He motioned to Jax who glared at them intensely. “To retrieve you, but it seems he had provoked an event.” Elijah teased calmly.

Emma blushed so hard, she thought she might explode. “You never know, I could’ve been thinking to do that long before Jax came to me.” At Klaus’s words Emma blushed harder.

“Oh my…” Emma breathed.

“Enough with this, we may kill the poor girl.” Elijah smiled at her redness and she covered her face. “It seems everyone is unnerved by this situation and are very uninterested in helping us.”

“Bloody hell…” Klaus muttered.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Emma asked peeking out between her fingers. “What’s happened?” She dropped her hands completely.

“None of your business. Why do you go find something burn.” Jax snapped.

“Oh I think I already have.” She growled.

“Really?” Jax stepped forwards.

Emma leaped to attack him when Klaus pulled her back, with a surprising slight struggle. “Let’s not aggravate the hellhound.” He threw her over his shoulder. “She’s quite the handful when she just annoyed.” 

“Klaus! Put me down!” She battered his back as he started to walk along. 

“Deja vu.” Klaus smacked her butt making her squeal.

“Hey, you didn’t do that last time!” She squirmed.

“Yes, but you weren’t wearing these exorbitantly short pair of shorts.” Klaus chuckled.

Emma just pouted when he finally put her down. She avoided the rest’s eyes, knowing they were either judging her or teasing her mentally. She looked up, though, as Klaus began to speak.

“Clearly, some frivolous witch is salvaging old tricks. Tricks from a fool who once stood against us.” Klaus said. “I shall do to  him as I did the other.” 

“Poor Christian...” Emma uttered sadly at the sight of the dead vampire. 

“Diego, I’d like you to take every vampire out tonight and find this witch and bring me his head on a stick.” Klaus ordered. “Please.” He added sarcastically.

“Uh, yeah, that’s gonna be a problem.” Diego said scratching his head. “We’re all freaked out here. We haven’t had a witch killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of the.”

“Well, for now you’re stuck with me, as Marcel is taking time to himself today.” Klaus said. Seeing that no one moved to get ready and comply to his orders he backed away from Deigo. “Who of you are willing to protect your home?” Klaus asked.

All the vampires avoided his gaze, the silence filling the room. “Really?” Emma asked. “You all are going to let some copycat witch scare you off that easily.” 

No one answered her. “Fine.” Emma stood up next to Klaus. “You’ve got me. I can go out into the daylight, and I’m not being a little bitch about it.” She nodded at Klaus and started out of the compound. 

“She’s insane.” Jax said shaking his head.

“No, no.” Klaus watched her leave. “She is exciting.”

 

Aiden walked into Davina’s room, stopping short when he found Hayley and Elijah inside. Hayley was looking through Davina’s drawings and Elijah, well he didn’t know what Elijah was doing. They all stared at each other for a moment until the young werewolf spoke up.

“Uh, I’ll come back later…” Aiden tried to back out of the room awkwardly.

“Nope, sit.” Hayley ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.” He sighed.

“Elijah, can you give us a minute?” Hayley asked.

“You were just complaining about us not spending time together, now you are trying to be rid of me?” Elijah smiled.

“Oh, just go.” She laughed.

He did as he was told, quietly and quickly. The two, now left in a painfully thick silence, simply sat. Hayley watched him while he watched the sheets between his fingers. She didn’t know what to say yet, she was just a little happy to finally see him out of his room.

“I’m fine.” he muttered.

She scoffed. “Yeah and I’m not pregnant.”

“I’m serious.” He sighed.

“Aiden.” She called his name. “Aiden, look at me.” She finally looked up to meet her eyes. “You don’t have to be okay.” She encouraged.

“I don’t want you guys to worry, especially you and mo-Emma.” He admitted. 

“We care about you, we’re going to worry no matter what.” Hayley said. 

When he didn’t start talking she spoke up again. “How did you and Emma meet?” She asked.

At this Aiden furrowed his eyebrows. “Why don’t you ask her?”

“Because I want to hear it from you.” She smiled.

_ He couldn’t sleep. He was watching the shadows. He wasn’t scared of the monsters in his closet, he often thought of them as his friends. Instead of believing the shadows to be dangerous he saw them as protection. No, he couldn’t sleep due to the eerie feeling throughout the house. _

_ He felt like something was waiting, watching. Being only six years old, he was a curious little soul, so when he heard glass shatter and a curse he decided to investigate. He slowly creeped out of his room and down the hall, towards the kitchen.  _

_ He heard mumbling, whispering. It was urgent. Coming closer, he was able to make out what they were saying. _

_ “This needs to happen, Joshua. It’s for his own good!” His mother said. _

_ “He’ll grow up without parents.” HIs father argued. _

_ “At least he’ll grow up!” _

_ “As a rabid dog!” _

_ Aiden peered around the corner, disheartened by their arguing. His mother sat at the dining table with her head in her hands, his father paced back and forth between the stove and the opposite counter. His mother’s best friend, a witch, also stood in the room, awkwardly, by the window. _

_ “With enough training he could turn back to-.” The witch started. _

_ “Training? He’s not a dog!” His father snapped. “He’s my son.” _

_ “He’s a werewolf. He will be safest thinking as a dog.” His mother said. “Look, Joshua, I know this isn’t the best idea but it’s the only one!” She said standing. “I’m not allowing that man to know he exists!” _

_ “Diana…” His father. _

_ “If he wants me, he can have me. Not him.” His mother said quietly. “He is not part of this.” _

_ His father sighed quietly before looking over at the witch. “I want to say goodbye first.” _

_ She nodded and his father started to make his way towards his son’s room. The small child turned and ran back to his room as fast as he could. He slipped in between the crack of his door and jumped into his bed, quickly pretending to be asleep. _

_ Less than a minute later his door slowly opened and footsteps came closer to his bed. He felt his bed dip and a hand in his hair. “I know you’re awake.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your mom.” _

_ The boy turned over in his sheets, and stared up at his father. They were always much closer than he and his mother. “Dad, what’s going on?” _

_ His father sighed. “Nothing,” He lied. _

_ “I know you’re lying.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “I love you, dad.” _

_ “I love you too, Conner.” _

Aiden sighed. “They were right about the rabid dog part.” He laughed. “I stayed in that house for two years after that, living off of instinct. For a while whatever the witch did to me worked, for a while at least.” He looked up to see Hayley still paying attention intently.

“What do you mean for a while?” She asked.

“The witch had erased my memory, as well as triggered my werewolf gene. Those two years, I spent most of my life in alone, unknowing who I was. I just thought I was lucky and found this house. There were no pictures or anything about the family, just and old house.” Aiden shrugged.

“And then one day, in she walked.” Aiden smiled at the memory.

_ A young woman slowly pushed the weathered door open. She was unaware of the seven year old boy hiding behind a chair, watching her. She called out for a moment and grinned when no one answered. The house looked abandoned, which it was, and that was perfect for her. _

_ She strode over to the chair her watcher was hiding behind and dropped her bag to the floor. She sighed contently and sat in the reclining chair. She reached over to grab something from her bag and he pounced. _

_ He pressed a small butter knife to her neck making her freeze instantly. “I didn’t know the house was occupied, I-I’m sorry.” She stuttered. _

_ Instead of answering he just growled at her. “Look, let me go and I’ll leave. I won’t ever come back.” _

_ He seemed to think about for a second before he removed the knife and stepped away from her. She jumped up and spun around, surprised to find that it was such a small child. She stepped away from him, her foot catching her forgotten bag catching her foot making her fall to the floor while spilling the bag’s contents.  _

_ His eyes flickered down to the sandwich that slid out onto the floor. She watched him, his attention solely on the plastic wrapped food. “Do you want it?” _

_ His eyes found hers and he narrowed them slightly. She nodded towards it. “You can have it if you want. It’s ham and turkey.” He crouched down slowly, watching her, and snatched up the food. He stepped back from her, quickly unwrapping the sandwich and biting into it. _

_ She smiled and stood up, knowing that he was watching her every move. She bent down to retrieve her bag and it’s items. She stood straight and started out the door, giving him a small wave.  _

_ A few weeks later she was at Latrobe Park when she noticed him. He was watching her from behind a bush. She waved at him, but he turned and ran away. She had noticed him watching her several times when she came to the park, he was the reason she went. She’d often leave a sandwhich in the bush for him. _

_ Grabbing her bag, she quickly ran to follow him. She quickly caught up to him, standing outside his house. He looked like he was waiting for her, as he watched her from his porch. She slowed her run to a light jog until she came to the stairs of the porch. Slowly he pushed the door open and look at her before looking at the ground. _

_ “Thank you for inviting me.” _

_ Months later, they had become good friends. She’d given him a name, eventually, as he couldn’t remember his own, and he’d learned her’s. They had picnics nearly everyday, she’d learned he liked tuna sandwiches quite a bit more than the other sandwiches she brought him. She recurrently brought books to read to him and games to play with him.  _

_ One day she didn’t show up, though, It wasn’t unusual for her, she’d just come the next day. But she didn’t. Nor did she the next day. Or the next. She’d missed an entire week before she finally went to see him.  _

_ She wore a massive sweater and her hair over her face a little. He asked her why she hadn’t come all those days but she only told him she got caught up. More and more she’d began missing their picnics and covered herself. More and more he’d question it. _

_ He noticed the bruises she’d try covering and ask, but only got lies in return. One day why she was reading to him he’d gotten up and grabbed her hand. She stopped reading and put the book down when he just stared at her hand. _

_ “You’re always sad and scared when you leave and then you don’t return for weeks…” He said holding her hand. _

_ “I’m not scared I just-.” She started. _

_ “You always lie to me, too.” He said. _

_ “Aiden…” He shook his head. _

_ “I know something bad happens to you, I just want you to tell me.” He snapped his head up to lock eyes with her. “You have helped me a lot, let me help you. Even if it’s just listening.” He said. _

_ She waited for a moment, apparently a moment too long, because he released her hand and started to go to his room. She quickly jumped out of the chair and followed him.  “He hits me.” She admitted suddenly. “A lot.” _

_ “This is probably the most dangerous place to watch the stars.” She laughed as they climbed a tree. _

_ “But, this is where you can see them best!” He said excitedly. “Come on! Hurry!” _

_ “Oh hush, I’m coming, I’m coming.” She followed the eleven year old to the top of the tree. _

_ After she reached the top, he pulled the astrology book from her bag. He flipped through the pages quickly before stopping and pointing up at the sky. He had taken a liking to the astrology books she brought from the library.  _

_ He’d rush out of the house to climb the tree and sit for hours and hours. Entranced by the twinkling meteors in the sky. He’d even named one after her, one of the brightest two. The other was him. They were always alone, other stars surrounded them, but they weren’t close. _

_ Eventually, they decided to head inside, but as they were going, he spoke up. “My name is Conner. I think.” _

_ “What do you mean, kiddo?” She asked pulling out their dinner; one container of chinese take out. _

_ He thought for a second grabbing his chopsticks. “I mean, in my dreams I can kinda see people, two people. They keep saying ‘We love you, Conner.’ ‘Conner, dinner!’ ‘Goodnight, Conner.’ Things like that.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “The dreams aren’t very frequent and I can’t ever see their faces.” _

_ “Hm, okay…” She hummed. “Do you want me to call you Conner, then.” She grabbed a piece of sesame chicken. _

_ “Um…” He tried to use his chopsticks but failed miserably. _

_ She laughed at him. “Here, do this. No, this, ya dweeb.” She corrected his technique. _

_ “Finally!” He picked up a small piece of chicken. _

_ “I’m waiting for you to try and get some rice with those.” She giggled. _

_ “And you’ll be waiting all your life, you’re lucky I got this chicken.” He ate his chicken. _

_ The previous conversation forgotten about, they continued to eat and laugh. After finishing their dinner, she packed up their trash into her bag and stood up. She walked towards the door with him and stepped out onto the porch before turning to face him. _

_ “Well, I will be back as soon as I can.” She sighed. “Goodnight.” She waved before starting to leave. _

_ After a moment he called out to her. “Emma! Wait!”  _

_ She turned around just in time for him to collide with her body. “If you wanted a hug, you could’ve just asked.” She gasped out of breath. _

_ He just buried his face in her neck. “I don’t want you to call me Conner.” He admitted. “I’m not him anymore, I haven’t been for a while now.” He hugged her tightly. _

_ “Alright, then, Aiden.” She smiled hugging him back. _

“And that’s how I met Emma.” Aiden smiled fondly. “That’s how we became  _ us. _ ”

Hayley laughed a little. “I don’t see you as a Conner.”

“Oh shut up!” He tossed a pillow at her.

 

“For the love of fuck, answer, Rebekah.” Emma mumbled into her phone.

Emma turned to Klaus who shoved his phone in his pocket. “I hope you had better luck catching Rebekah.”

“Nope, she won’t even answer. Which is weird. I’m not you.” She pouted.

“Ha ha, funny, love, funny.” He drawled. 

“Just saying. She likes me. I haven’t daggered her.” Emma smiled cheekily.

“Watch yourself, I could very well dagger you too.” He looked at her.

“But would you?” She stepped up to his chest. “Hmm?” She stood on her toes so that she could come close to his ear.

“I-.” He choked on his words when she bit his ear and tugged lightly.

“I didn’t think so.” She whispered. “Now, come on we got a witch to find!” She jumped back away from him and started skipping along the gravel.

“Oh, you little minx.” He muttered, following after her.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” She hummed innocently. “I was just sayi…” She trailed off seeing a symbol painted across the wall. It made her skin crawl and she resisted the urge to run away from it.

“Back away from that, Love.” Klaus tugged her by her wrist away from the horrific art. “That’s not a good drawing for anyone near. And I definitely do not want you near it.”

“What is i-?” She asked, trying to figure it out.

“Big, bad Klaus Mikaelson and the Fireball Emma Itali.” Sophie strolled around the corner, drunk obviously.

“Hello, very drunk witch bitch.” Emma greeted.

“Ya know, I think you switch that around every time you say it to me. It’s a little con-.” Klaus cut her off with a hand to her throat.

“Now, now, enough of that. Perhaps you can explain the attacks on my men.” 

“Klaus, put the woman down. She can’t talk if you break her neck.” Emma thumped his ear.

“You’re no fun.” He dropped the witch.

“Hmm, you seemed to think so this morning.” She said.

“That’s a different kind of fun. Fun, you could experience if you wanted. Just give me the word and we can-.” Klaus smirked.

“No! No! No!” Emma shook her head blushing hard. “We've got things to do!” She yelped.

“Very well.” He smirked.

“You two a thing now?” Sophie asked.

“No!” “Possibly.” The two answered.

“Ignore him.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Sure. Now whatcha need, Flame brain?” She asked.

She grabbed the witch’s hand and pulled her along. “What’s this?” She pointed at the wall.

“It’s complex. Old school stuff, a sacrificial spell.” She said. “Like one to gain more power. Kill more people, gain more power, that’s what this is.” Sophie explained.

Klaus’s phone suddenly rang, he gave Emma a look telling her to keep digging. He turned away to go answer it, leaving her with Sophie. Emma reached forwards to touch the paint and she suddenly felt threatened.

“Your ass is burning.” Sophie said nonchalantly, talking about Emma’s sprouted tail. 

“Yeah, it does that.” Emma sighed. “Hey! What are you doing!” She whipped around catching Sophie’s wrist as she tried to pour alcohol on her tail.

“I dunno, I wanted to see what would happen.” She shrugged.

“It’s fire and flammable liquid, what do you think will happen?” She asked.

“Well, I don’t know. Water puts fires out, but it made you erupt into welts. So…?” Sophie pretended to weigh ideas.

“Oh yeah… Good point.” Emma shrugged and turned around.

“Sorry, love, you can find out what happens some other time. We need to leave.” He snatched her up into his arms and was off.

Emma tucked her face into Klaus’s neck as he raced through the streets of New Orleans. The speed actually made her a bit sick. She stumbled on her feet when he set her-nearly dropped her- on the ground before rushing up to a suite clad man.

Emma rushed over to Marcel to check his health when Klaus was thrown into a case of glasses. The man seemed to ignore her for the moment as they talked. Marcel was barely conscious, due to whatever the witch man did to him. He muttered out the name ‘Cami’ while his head lolled about.

Looking up, she watched as Klaus was thrown across the room into a wall. Growling, she stood up and raised a wall of fire between the witch and Klaus. The man stumbled back in surprise at the new protection.

“My, my. Who might you be?” In an instant he had her pinned against the wall by her throat. He stopped her when she went to answer. “You’re a cursed one. I feel so much power flowing through your veins, but I feel the corruption as well.” He commented.

“Yeah, well this five foot, three bottle of corruption is about to kill your witch ass.” She growled.

In a moment he ripped his hand away from her neck as she had burned him. She took the chance to roundhouse kick him in the chest. He simply fell to the ground and grabbed a chair to throw at her. 

Hitting her square in the face, she stumbled back but quickly regained her posture and charged him. She tackled him to the ground and ripped wildly at his chest with newly welcomed claws. Though he simply wasn’t having that, he grabbed her head and began uttering a spell. 

“Oh, no you don’t, you sacrificial bastard!” She ducked down and bit his shoulder.

He yelled in pain and kicked her in the chest throwing her away into the wall. She jumped up and rushed him again. She full on trucked to the floor again and without giving him time to react, she grabbed the sides of his head and started slamming it into the ground. Blood slowly puddled on the floor under his head, but Emma kept going.

The only thing on her mind was making him a bloody mess on the ground.

Though he had different plans. He grabbed a wooden leg from a chair and stabbed her through the thigh with it. Momentarily distracted by the slight pain in her limb she gave him ample time to toss her across the floor. 

She tumbled across the floor and into another case of glass, making it fall over on her. Growling, she attempted to pushed herself up but realized the case needed to go before she could get up. 

“Oh my god, Emma!” Camille gasped flipping the case off of the girl. “Are you alri-ah!” She screamed when Emma tackled her, snarling.

Emma wasn’t Emma. One of her brown eyes was now a vibrant orange and red, as if the flames of hell where encased in them. Camille could see her natural brown around the edge on the orange eye, but that didn’t ease her fear.

Suddenly, Klaus had her pinned her against the wall. He was surprised to see that she growled at him as well. He forced her to the wall, ignoring the burning of her wrists in his palms.

“Emma!” He snapped, only earning a growl. “Look at me Emma. Come on, love, come back to me.” He tried. “How the hell am I supposed to tell Aiden I broke you.” He grumbled to himself before noticing the flash of brown in her eyes.

“Aiden?” He said again. Her growling ceased. “Aiden. A fifteen year old boy. Had a crush on our poor friend Davina.” Another flash. “Davina, A lovely little witch. Very helpful.” He decided to leave out her death. “Uh, Rebekah, you two seem cozy. You met her Along with Hayley, I believe.” Finally Emma’s eyes were completely brown again.

As soon as the brown returned to her eyes her body slumped forwards. She groaned falling into Klaus’s arms. He hushed her as he head fell to his chest, she looked over at Marcel, drinking from Camille and for a moment, she was concerned, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice her thoughts when she realized how much pain she was in.

“Oh my hell!” She gasped as the pain of everything washed over her. “K-Klaus, get the damn leg out of of  _ my  _ leg!” She begged.

“Alright, calm down, love.” He grasped the the wood and held her tightly before yanking it out. “I’m sorry, darling.” He winced at her scream of pain.

“It’s o...kay…” She mumbled before falling limp in his arms.

 

Emma shot up out of her bed gasping for air. “Woah, there!” Emma jumped and looked to her side to find Aiden. “Relax.” 

“Ugh, I feel like I just got hit by a truck.” She groaned, laying back down.

“Well, from what Klaus explained today, it sounds like you could’ve taken on a truck.” Aiden laughed. “You also almost killed a woman named Camille.” He added slowly.

“Camille… The girl Marcel tried to go out with?” She questioned herself.

“She’s a bartender and an almost acquaintance of Klaus and Marcel. Klaus said she pulled you from under a glass case and you attacked her.” Aiden said. 

“Damn... “ She muttered.

“Yeah, but Klaus calmed you down.” Aiden said, yawning.

“Yes, I was worried for a moment that I’d have to bring you home in a cage and tell your boy here that I’d broken you.” Klaus appeared in the doorway.

“I wasn’t broken, I was just being a person of my species.” She sighed.

Klaus sighed. “Aiden, why don’t you head to bed. It’s late and you’ve been watching her for hours.” Klaus said.

“Alright, goodnight.” He hugged Emma shortly and left the room with a hair ruffle from Klaus.

“Klaus,” She asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t hurt Camille, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. You scared her quite a bit, but no, you did harm her in anyway.” Klaus confirmed, combing her hair with his fingers.

“I would’ve, though.” She said, tears pooling in her eyes. “I would have killed her. Because that’s what I do-.” She started to cry.

“No. That is what several of your kind has done.” He said strongly. “You are Emma. You are a protective, caring, helpful hellhound. Not a murderous one. You won’t kill innocents, because that’s not you.” He said.

“I’m scared.” She closed her eyes.

He laid down next to her and held her close. “I won’t let you.”


End file.
